Don't Hold Your Breath
by True China Sorrows
Summary: When nobles go crazy paranoid about commoners. The heiress to one of the Seven great clans brings her commoner friends home. There's a car crashing loony, a prone to violence pinky, depressed ex-girlfriend to nobleman cousin and the poor heiress herself.
1. Someone Like You

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Left," Sakura nods.

"Are you sure?" Ino asks, stopping the car.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is there something wrong Ino?" Sakura asks, her eyes glinting threateningly.

"Ten Ten, be a dear and take over navigation, would you?" Ino quick flash of a smile was enough to prove that she wasn't taking any answer but the one she wanted.

"I don't think so," Ten Ten replies, raising her hands. "You're not dragging me into this."

There follows a loud, heavy silence. Both Ino and Sakura show signs of s truly heated cat fight coming up. A loud honk jolts everyone in the car and Ino peeks in her mirror, to the angry rows of cars behind them. Sakura reaches out, tapping the right mirror. Ino flashes her a death glare and slams her stiletto heel on the accelerator. Ten Ten grins like a maniac while the other three scream in fright. The car eventually comes to an abrupt halt. Hinata, Sakura and Ino exchange frightened glances.

"Woo!" Ten Ten grins. "Can we do that again?"

"You're crazy!" Ino yells.

* * *

><p><em>I heard that you've settled down.<em>

_Found a girl, and you're smiling now_

_I heard that your dreams came true, guess she you things I couldn't give you._

Ten Ten stares up at the mansion towering above them. Her smile suddenly gone, along with her confidence. Ino sighs and leans back against the high security wall. Sakura pats her back comfortingly, but she, as they all know, there's just nothing they could do. Ten Ten swats her hand away and walks straight up to the gates. She grabs onto the steel bars tightly, her attempt to at least stall the torrential river of oncoming tears. Hinata moves to pry her hands away before turning her attention to the intercom at the side. Ino's head lowers and her eyes darken at the sight of Ten Ten needing some comfort. The one and only strongest friend she's ever had. Her fists clench and she glares up at one of the many windows, not expecting to see Neji standing on the other side. Her temper flares further and she turns away from him.

"Lady Hinata?" the voice crackles from the intercom. "My apologies, if we were alerted to your arrival-"

"No, Kaiya, we didn't tell anyone. It's alright," Hinata replies, eying Ten Ten cautiously.

"No miss, we should have known," the voice insists. "You can now enter."

The wrought iron gates swing open and Ten Ten nearly collapses. Sakura takes her right arm and Ino takes her left. They both know she'd drag herself in there even if it killed her. They know how much it means to her. Hinata leads the way, as customs dictate, but she wishes she could support her friend too. Ino stares up at the mansion. Her estimate is that the building is at least 13 stories high. The wood gleams in the light, like it was just polished, but that's impossible. No one would be eccentric enough to have their entire home polished, inside and out. Would they?

Sakura smiles sadly as her gaze wanders around the expensive, antique vases. The hand painted scrolls hung on the wall with their beautiful scenes of nature. Then she notices Hinata biting down on her lip and twiddling her fingers nervously. A habit which she finally got rid of after working so hard for years. Then it hits her, Hinata is just as lost as her, Ino and Ten Ten in her family home. Then, at the end of the hall, someone comes into view. A young man, handsome, Sakura can tell by Ino's wide eyes and because she's nearly drooling. Typical Ino. She's always had an eye for good looking people, perhaps not with the best personalities, but definitely good looking. Ten Ten smiles as she pushes them away gently, and immediately Ino darts off.

"Hey! Let go! ARE YOU DEAF?"

The three girls stare as Ino drags the poor guy back with her. Her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. She grins contentedly and makes a peace sign with her hand. Sakura's breath suddenly catches in her throat. Her eyes trail from his jet black, spiked hair to his dark eyes and pale skin. Those _darkdarkdark_ eyes meet hers in a fearsome death glare, and her entranced state vanishes. On instinct, Ino skips back and away. She recognises _that _look. He turns to saunter off to wherever he was heading before being so rudely side-tracked, only to have a fan whacked against the back of his head. He turns to glare at her, not expecting for it to have absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. Instead, she hits him with it again, right on his forehead. It leaves a stinging red mark in its place and Sakura grabs her friend's hands, dragging them away.

_People like that always did bring out her contemptuous side_, Ino smirks.

They turn at an intersection and stare at the great door ahead of them. They grasp each other's hand to calm their nerves enough to enter. No one has the courage to lead the way, and Ten Ten is fighting with everything she's ever known to suffer just a little bit more by going in. Ino looks over at Hinata and meets Sakura's eyes. Together, as if they read each other's minds, they step forward. Their goal rises up further and further, as intimidating as it ever was, and as it ever would be. Five feet away from the doors, and they swing open.

_Old friend, why are you being so shy?_

_It' not like you, holding back and hiding from the light._

He glowers at them, and she does whatever she can to avoid his piercing gaze. Sakura squeezes Ten Ten's hand in comfort and she peeks up at the men sitting across from them. To say that they were intimidated and scared out of their wits, would be an incredible understatement. Ino stares at Nara, Shikamaru, her memories of him are fuzzy and she barely recognised him at all. Hinata is struggling to try and meet Neji and her father's eyes, but the stern looks they both wear are too much for her to bear. Sakura keeps her eyes on Uzumaki, Naruto, a grin threatening to show on both their faces. Ten Ten however just looks at the floor, where her hands rest. She can't look at _him_. At Hyuuga, Neji. It seems, that he has difficulty look at her too, in his own way.

The meeting ends when Hinata's father abruptly stands. He glares at her, as if she were some kind of disappointment to him, before moving to leave. However, that's when Sakura stands. Her eyes darkened from the extreme feelings that she's constantly pushed back against on her friend's wishes. This time, her friend's requests mean nothing to her, not when she's been complying for all the years they've known each other.

"That's it, isn't it?" she glares, her fists trembling from her rage. "Nothings ever good enough for you! Hinata tries her hardest to make you happy, to make you proud of her, and this is how you treat her? She works overtime and always had perfect grades. She's never spoken out about anything! What could you possibly have against her?"

"Hinata, control your friends," he states, then pauses at the door. "If you have to keep them."

"Whoa!" Ino gasps, holding Sakura back from chasing him down. "Calm down! Hey, wait up Hinata!"

Sakura and Ino race out in search of their friend, who they're both sure was in tears. Or close to crying. Leaving Ten Ten on her own. Neji's friends choose that moment to leave. Only Neji and Ten Ten remain. Her worst nightmare, and exactly what she was trying so hard to avoid. He doesn't care though, does he, about how she feels. Since when has he ever cared.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away._

_I couldn't fight it._

"Why don't you leave Ten Ten?" he suggests. "We both know that you have no relevance to Hinata's life. She'd forget you soon enough. You're wasting your time here, and with her. Do everyone a favour and leave."

"I wish I could Neji," she smiles sadly. "but I didn't come for you. I came to support my friends… My sisters. So, say what you like Neji. You can't hurt me, or change my mind…" she pauses by the doorway. "Oh, and I wish you the best, with your girlfriend. It was Himeko, right."

"She's not my girlfriend," he replies. "She's my fiancée."

Ten Ten's veins are suddenly filled with ice and her heart stops for a moment. Her lungs being stabbed with millions of senbon with each shaky breath she takes. Her grip on the door increases exponentially. Tears line her closed eyes and she takes a deep breath. She blinks away the tears and turns to smile at him. Fake. Her happiness is all fake, it's all for show, for someone who doesn't feel the same way. Not anymore, at least.

"Well, congratulations,"

_I had hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me, it isn't over._

Sakura hunches over, hands on her knees gasping for breath. She glances outside to see the sun ready to disappear below the horizon. Hours. She's spent hours running around the mansion in search of Hinata. Of course, that was after Ino and she realised that they'd have better luck splitting up. How smart was that? Not very, considering that she's never once been anywhere in that mansion twice, and there's still miles to go that's unexplored. She straightens up and takes in her surroundings.

"Haven't been here before either," she sighs. "Geez, this is like a labyrinth!"

"Move,"

She spins around to see that guy Ino was drooling over glare down at her. "Make me,"

"Tch," he scoffs. "You're not worth the effort."

"Excuse me?" Sakura glares, fuming.

"You're not welcome here," he clarifies. "and after that outburst, you never will be. Not that you had a chance before."

"Go on," she growls. "I know you have more to say. Spit. It. Out."

"You have no manners, you don't anything about this family or the customs practised here. The only place you belong is the street or the hut you call a home. Rude, indignant people aren't accepted here," he meets her eyes with a scare-off-the-Grim-Reaper glare. "You don't insult Hiashi-Danna."

"I don't care if I insulted _Hiashi_," she snarls. "He's been putting Hinata down for _years_. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He scoffs. "What's to understand. You have no manners whatsoever."

"I did what I did for Hinata, which of course you wouldn't understand. When was the last time anyone cared enough to speak up for you? Or, who do you care about to speak up for?" she sees his shocked expression for just a moment before it disappears, and scoffs. "If anyone here wasn't worth the effort, it's you."

With that, she walks past him and out of sight. She's still silently fuming over what he said to her, but is outwardly grinning like a Cheshire cat at getting one over him. Turning to the right, she soon bumps into Neji who glares down at her. Her fists clench in fury, but she, instead of screaming at him, bows as rudely and clumsily as possible before continuing on her way. She wants to beat his face in, as does Ino, and Hinata has refused to speak to him, but they know she won't keep that up. She looks up and her face brightens immediately, she breaks into a run and glomps a frantically searching Ino. Who, in turn, falls under the weight of her surprise passenger.

"Sakura!" Ino yells, furiously shaking her by the shoulders. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

"Let her go Ino," Ten Ten murmurs. "She's turning blue."

"Eek!" Ino squeals. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Where were you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispers.

"Huh? Oh, I was just taking a walk," Sakura replies, sheepishly. She didn't want Hinata to feel guilty.

* * *

><p>Ten Ten stares out at the stars in the crystal clear skies. There was no cities or towns nearby, and so the amount of visible stars rose by a lot. Each was beautiful and twinkled like diamonds. There was a calm, cool breeze rustling through the trees. All in all, it was an idyllic, peaceful scene that exuded calmness. Then Neji made his appearance, and Ten Ten's peaceful night went up in smoke and ruins. Her grip on the balcony rail goes slack.<p>

"Is there something you require?" Ten Ten asks, dully.

"What are you even doing here? You're suffering," Neji states.

"Tell me, after all this time, why do you care?" she murmurs.

"I never asked you to come," he retorts.

"I know," she replies, somewhat bitter. "I came with Hinata. You know that already, so why are you asking?"

He turns away from her. "You mean nothing to me."

"Is that so?" Ten Ten comments, then whispers. "Never mind, I'll find someone like you…"

She keeps her back to him, and her lips sealed before she gets herself kicked out, for her friends' sake. The tears begin slipping down one by one. She looks up to the sky and closes her eyes, letting the breeze wipe away her hidden tears. The twinkling stars of hope are swallowed by the despair and hopelessness of the darkness that is night.

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said;_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

**Author's Note: Hi, this is **_**another**_** story I'm starting on. I just can't help it. Well, this **_**is**_**, and I swear it is, Sasusaku. I just needed a start which explained why they were at Hinata's family estate and such. That and I just **_**had**_** to have an Adele song… She'll have quite a few songs featured here, along with voices like RyanDan and Hayley Westenra. So, that's what to expect!**

**Ahem**, also I have no planning system. So, it just comes out. Oh, and I **DO NOT** take song requests for this. This is supposed to be a solo thing, and therefore don't want much, if any, help.

**MOST IMPORTANTLY**

**Annee loves sasusaku. Your amazing, brilliant, fabulous, fantastic, treasure of a story got me wanting to write one full of songs too. Yours is, naturally, going to be much better, because you're a better writer.**

Show love for Adele and Someone Like You!

YAY! Adele kicked Madonna's record holding butt!

**P.S. Technically I'm working on chapter six, but it'll be a week or so before I update, and bear with me... It's a while before they become a couple, but it's starting to show!**

**Review at least once per chapter please; okay? Thank you!**


	2. When The Stars Go Blue

One review, or else I won't update. That'll be really sad, and I disagree that this is holding a story hostage. Just because you're not reading it, doesn't mean that no one is. In fact, if anyone makes a comment about it, then I _will_ name you, and I'll lecture you, and so forth.

Find another way to pass your time, and stop wasting mine.

* * *

><p>Don't Hold Your Breath<p>

Sakura yawns and stretches before falling back onto the soft bed. A dreamy smile makes its way onto her face and she curls up into a small ball, already half asleep. That is, until Ino whacks her with a pillow. A pillow she brought from home because Hinata's pillows are all soft. _She brought that for this purpose only_, says Inner Sakura, as Outer Sakura groans in protest.

"D'you want to face the tickle monster?" Ino grins.

"Oh, grow up pig," Sakura groans, burying her face into a pillow.

"So be it," was the reply.

* * *

><p>"Hinata," Hiashi states. "Your friend woke the entire house with her screaming. I have never approved of them, and quite frankly, I have had enough. Send them home, and never have any contact with them ever again. Do I make myself clear?"<p>

Hinata's eyes widen before she lowers her head. Her hands tighten their grip on her cup. "With all due respect Otou-Sama, would it be wrong of me to ask you to give them a second chance?"

"Hinata!" Himeko gasps, affronted. "How dare you question your Otou-Sama?"

"Gomen," Hinata murmurs.

"You had best leave until you learn to control yourself," Neji comments.

"Hai," she replies. "Gomenesai."

She slips out silently, wondering how to break the news. After all, they all knew that she would break and obey _him_ without much hesitation. She wasn't confrontational. It just wasn't in her nature, which meant she did everything she was told to by those of a higher position than her, and even those lower. Oh, how she _hated_ the disappointment in his eyes. Then a flashing memory makes her halt. The memory of Sakura the day before as she _yelled_ at Hiashi. The decision then, oh so suddenly, practically makes itself. She bursts into a run, despite the scolding she's sure to get for it.

The sliding door slams against the wall and Hinata falls into the room. Her friends immediately yank her up onto the bed and start fussing over her like the over-protective friends they were. Even if they didn't always seem like that. After she catches her breath again and convinces them to stop fussing over her, they all sit next to each other. Holding one another and awaiting the first cracks. _They never hid anything from each other… Before._

Even if no one else could see it, there were cracks forming. Pulling them apart. Shattering their friendship… Their trust. They try to pull themselves back to where they were before. Back when the world comprised of only four girls, and the street outside Sakura's home. When there was nothing else out there. There were no threats. No business to be taken care of. When the threat of universities and colleges ceased to mean anything to the little girls who had yet to learn the world they lived in, was a world that should be feared. Back when death wasn't in their vocabulary, and everything was alive and shining… The tension in the air becomes far too much of a reminder for Sakura and she leaves without a word or sound. Ino wraps her arms around the other two.

"Promise me," she murmurs softly. "this is temporary."

Ten Ten pats her arm comfortingly and Hinata relaxes, but no one answers.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scoffs and heads off in a different direction from the others, but he comes to a stop at one of the many small gardens situated on the property. His eyes aren't on the blooming Lilies, or the other plants. Not even the Sakura tree at the opposite side of the garden from him. His eyes were fixed solely on the girl sitting on one of the more sturdy and thick branches. Her hair was loose from the low bun she'd had it in the previous day and would have probably reached her elbows, if not for the wind. Some blossoms float on the breeze. Floating around her.<p>

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

Sasuke feels something tug in his chest. A strange feeling, something that he doesn't recognise. He shakes his head to dispel the feeling, only to find that he's walked down the stairs to the small garden with the intention of being near her. Of course, he finds that ludicrous, so he'll deny it. Uchiha, Sasuke denies a _lot_ of things. The pull though, increases, and he obliges it without hesitation. Or, perhaps the urge was too powerful and sudden for him to realise what he was going to do. Then he realises that she's laughing, but not from happiness. His excuse is curiosity.

_Where you go when you're lonely, I'll be following you._

_Laughing with your pretty mouth._

_Laughing with your broken eyes._

He snaps back to his senses when his hand rests on the trunk of the tree and he's staring up her. She's still laughing, and she's still unhappy. It's a forced, bitter laugh of times that you never want to forget, but can't live with remembering. Another breeze comes and something wet lands on his hand. He glowers at the water before looking up, and for the first time, noticing her silent tears. Sympathy rises in him, but he pushes it away. More and more excuses, stacking up one after the after. They're all going to come toppling down one after the other in the end, but for now, he contents himself with them as they side-step what's left of his conscience.

"What the-!" Sasuke yells.

"Oof," she groans.

Her head pounds and she rubs it to try and ease the pain a little. She dreads the head ache she'll probably get the next day. For some reason, she always had after effects of head injuries, and Ino loved to prod and poke at her because of it. She looks up at the tree she was oh so comfortably settled on, until, oh yes, she saw someone watching her. Sakura's hand curls into a fist at the thought, then she topples over. Her eyes dart up and to the man standing up and brushing off the dirt. Her eyes widen as she realises that she must have fallen down and onto him. Her hand darts to cover her mouth in shock and her eyes are as wide as saucepans. She spins around to face him.

"Sorry! Gomen, I wasn't.. I mean I didn't mean to fall on you," she stutters. "You startled me, is all."

"What are you, a sheep?" Sasuke scoffs.

Her sympathy turns to apathy. "Excuse me?"

"Being startled so easily," he replies. "I thought that was just sheep."

"Well thought shoved a feather up its butt and thought it could lay a hen," Sakura retorts icily, glaring daggers at him.

"You're pathetic," he scoffs.

She claps her hands dully before placing them above her heart. "You wound me," her tone is overflowing with sarcasm. "Now get outta my way."

He watches as she makes her exit. "Stupid girl… What are they still doing here anyway. I'd better tell Hiashi-Danna."

* * *

><p>The three girls sigh in defeat, slumped against each other on the bed. Hinata squeezes her eyes shut, trying to bite down the feeling of betraying her friends, of being weak willed. It refuses to go away, but that's just how she could never be like them. They were always so happy and carefree together, no one could imagine life without even one of the others. Not even for one day. Which is why Sakura is currently, secretly bunking with Ino. Her parents insisted on moving, and she put her foot down to the point of being kicked out. For good.<p>

"I promise," Sakura murmurs, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Huh?" Ino frowns, trying to wipe her tears away without anyone seeing.

"I promise that this temporary," Sakura smiles, her confidence growing with each word. "I promise that we'll always stay together. This is just a glitch in Fate's computer filing system. We'll be back on track in no time."

"YAY!" Ino shrieks, tackling her poor friend to the ground.

Ten Ten grins. "PILE UP!"

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry. This isn't as long as the one before it, and I kind of had trouble finding a suitable song. In the end I settled for one that I was **_**trying**_** to save for later, as it **_**is**_** a couple song. Anyway, I hope that's a better introduction for the couple. This is generally chapter one, last chapter was an introduction chapter… If that's confusing, then I'm sorry.**

**WooHoo! Go Lee Mead and Hayley Westenra! Go, go, go When The Stars Turn Blue!**

**Enjoy.**


	3. Everybody's Fool

_If this doesn't make sense, you need to read chapter 2._

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Alright!" Ino yells. "Time to go kick some Hiashi butt!"

"You sure got that right," Ten Ten nods, pulling on her gloves. "You ready Hinata-Sama?"

"D… Don't call me that," Hinata murmurs.

"Well, you are giving the orders. You deserve a title to go with your bravery," Sakura smiles.

"Yea, yea," Ino mutters. "Whatever you say, _Sakura-Sama_."

"Taunt me again, and we're having barbeque for dinner, _pig_," Sakura grins.

"Alright troops, move out!" Ten Ten yells, laughing.

"Hai," was the unanimous response.

With that, they start racing along the halls to their, well-chosen, destination. The long winding maze-like house wasn't a deterrent for the four determined beyond belief girls. Suddenly, Sakura comes to a halt, her eyes fixed on a room across from another small garden. Sasuke pauses and looks up, meeting her gaze. She takes a step back and nods at him in acknowledgement, before hurrying to catch up with her friends. Sasuke watches her go with an icy look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Uchiha-San?" Neji asks.

"No, sorry to trouble you," Sasuke replies, absently.

Neji smirks. "I could not care less,"

Sasuke immediately clenches his fist. As of a month or two ago, the Uchiha's had lost to another family in social rank. He _hated_ those Hyuuga's. A loud _CRASH!_ pulls him from his reverie. The muttering was probably Shikamaru, and the yelling was, of course, an obnoxious, bumbling blond idiot. Sasuke turns on his heel and heads towards the carnage that's surely awaiting him. He slides the door open, irritated beyond all hopes of being placated, when he looks up and at the damage. Safe to say, Uchiha's aren't always the human ice cubes people make them out to be.

"Uh?" Naruto frowns. "Sasuke?"

He glances over at Shikamaru who just yawns and leans back. He has a sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't be sleeping for long if he drifted off. Naruto shrugs and pokes Sasuke, who promptly collapses to the floor in a heap. Shikamaru's eyes widen considerably at that. Another door slides open and Neji enters, but he's bumped into by Shikamaru who tried to run out at lightning speed. Effectively confirming Temari's theory that he's a lazy git who _can_ actually move when he's provided with enough incentive.

"Watch where you're-!" Neji yells.

"UZUMAKI!" Sasuke cuts him off, fuming and furious.

So furious in fact, that his obsidian eyes turn a deadly, bloody crimson. Then they know, and they know very well, that it's far too late to run. Even if they somehow got out of that death trap of a room, he'd hunt them down and that would be that. So, to make things easier on themselves, they stand still and close their eyes, waiting for the onslaught of pain. Sasuke was ready to start beating the blond to a pulp, when he remembered that he was 1, a guest, and 2, not the highest in rank. So, to avoid dropping further down the ranks of social status, he storms out.

Naruto then grins widely. "Sasuke no inpo!"

Then he surprises everyone by using some brain cells to run away in the opposite direction. Neji side steps away from the door only moments before Sasuke breaks it down and pursues the, soon to be dead, Naruto. Neji glares after them furiously.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Neji?" Hiashi frowns.<p>

"Gomenesai," Neji bows. "It will not happen again."

The door opens, and a maid enters. She bows to Hiashi and places a card on the table before taking her leave. Curious, yet wary, Hiashi leans forward to inspect the writing. Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's head and pushes down roughly, causing Naruto to land in a heap. Neji turns and shoots them both a vicious glare. Hiashi suddenly raises his fist and punches the table, causing the room to fall into utter silence. Hiashi is utterly fuming and everyone can feel it.

"Bring me Hinata," Hiashi growls. "NOW!"

* * *

><p>Hinata gives a curt bow. "Is there something you require otou-Sama?"<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" he yells, gesturing to the paper. "and why are those delinquent friends of yours here?"

In his fury, Hiashi starts rambling on about how they're a bad influence on her, and how they're nothing but trouble. That in turn finally puts everything into perspective for her. Her decision is made. Something cool presses against her palm and she takes it after casting a swift glance at Sakura, who just watches Hiashi with a troubled expression. Hinata smile, _so she knew all along_. She nods once and drops to her knees. She pushes the phone over to the middle of the table, where she could easily snatch it back before he breaks it, if he chooses to try. One flick of her nimble fingers and the music starts. It's more than enough of an argument on her side, she knows that Sakura would have hunted for the perfect song since they met for the occasion.

_Perfect by Nature, icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You've got everybody fooled_

Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten all turn to stare at Sakura who has her eyes closed in silent appreciation of the music. Each girl is wondering how, just how, she managed to find something fitting like that.

_Look, here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending_

Hinata's eyes well up with tears. The song reaching her heart, because she always was pretending to be pleased with the way he treated her. She always tried to be the perfect daughter, flawless and elegant, and it was all a lie.

That wasn't who she was.

_Now I know she never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_Yes_, Neji thinks. He remembers all the times that Hiashi would act so kind, but that was only at social gatherings. Hiashi would pat Hinata on the shoulder sometimes there, and she kept smiling, and hiding the tears that she would wait to cry when she was alone. Hiashi did have a lot of people fooled.

_Without you mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie!_

Ino smirks. _Yes, where will you hide Hiashi, when this is over, and they don't fall for your words anymore?_ Shikamaru is leaning forward, listening and listening to the, very accurate, words that paint a marred picture.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Now you're everybody's fool…_

Sakura gives a quick, low bow. "Thank you for your time,"

Then she grabs her friends' hands and drags them out. As best as she tries to hide it, she's clearly embarrassed. Ino sympathises with her because of that, so she waits until the door is closed behind them to start fussing.

"Where'd you get that song Sakura?" Ino squeals. "That was so perfect!"

"It really wasn't," Sakura relies, getting flustered.

"I have to agree with you Ino, that was really accurate," Ten Ten nods, smiling.

"Yes," Hinata nods. "Thank you, I don't think I would have been able to say anything like that to his face."

"Oh, Hinata-Chan, give yourself some credit!" Ino yells. "Yeesh, I can't believe I have friends with so little confidence, that really isn't like me at all."

"There's not much which isn't like you, _piggy_," Sakura teases.

"WHAT?" Ino shrieks. "That's it, you're dead billboard-brow!"

Sasuke stares at them from behind a corner. His eyes are full of suspicion, and he isn't the only one. From the second floor balcony, Shikamaru has his eyes trained on them too. And when a genius watches someone with eyes and a look like that, trouble isn't too far off. Especially when it's girls who were born into common society with no social status. For just as stars are raised to their place in the limelight by the common people, those people can tear their dreams and the star down to a world where they have nothing. They might not be stars, but that's the world where these boys have grown up in, and so, in a way, they fear the common, silent majority.

"You think they're using Hinata-Sama, don't you?" Naruto asks, not particularly pleased.

"They're commoners," Sasuke replies. "They dream of our status, our money, our influence. Everything we have, they want, and they'll stop at nothing to get it."

"You're talking about Itachi again, aren't you? No, don't answer. I already know," he turns to leave, but pauses. "Sakura-San wouldn't betray her, but keep an eye on Yamanaka, Ino-San."

Sasuke glances back at Naruto's disappearing figure. It was true what they said, he really wasn't as dumb as he acted, and that was how it always had been. Granted that Sasuke was shocked when the blond moron who tailed him endlessly during Pre-school turned into someone with assassin like reflexes on a whim, because someone insulted the 'Uchiha Prince', as his fan-girls called him. In that sense, Naruto had his guard up even more than the great Uchiha, Sasuke himself. He sighs quietly, knowing of only one way to get to the bottom of things, but still, he can't help but wonder, even just to himself.

"How do you know her, Uzumaki-San?" he murmurs.

With that, and the girls' already moving back to their rooms and out of sight, he decides to go back inside. He walks his back to his destination, after checking that there was no one coming. It would do him no good if Shikamaru were to notice him leaving like that. Not after watching them. You could call them mutual allies on the best of days, but the two weren't trusting of each other. Not many high society people trusted each other, Sasuke and Naruto being the exceptions. Which meant they were even less trusting of commoners. Once safely inside, and away from Shikamaru's line of sight, he starts heading over to where the girls were staying.

His mind went into overdrive as he takes each step closer their rooms. He couldn't just come out and ask them. That would be too conspicuous. They needed to trust him, but he supposes that Sakura will the hardest one to convince. Only with gaining their trust, is losing Neji and Hiashi's. Without their trust, he would have to leave and it would all be over then. They were another two whom did anything but get along with one another. He had until he opened that door to their adjoined room to come up with something solid that he would to stick to. If he made a strategic plan and went back on it later, then Shikamaru would surely take that situation and turn it around, exposing his intentions.

**Author's Note: Heehee, sorry. It's taking a while to get this story started, but remember, it's not **_**just**_** these two! I have to get the other characters their rightful place in this story too. It'll be starting, starting next chapter. Sorry about that!**

**Okay now everyone! Show some **_**lovelovelove**_** for the amazing Evanescence and Everybody's Fool!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. I appreciate it! Bye!**


	4. Friends Are Quiet Angels

_I've kept you waiting, sorry, but…_

_DON'T YOU DARE GET ONTO ME! This is the worst summer holiday ever! We got evicted twice in two days, and there was a pyromaniac setting fires next to where we were staying… Yadda, yadda, the Wi-Fi kept dropping out and not connecting, but we're in a better place now; somewhere with working Wi-Fi. So, again, sorry for keeping you waiting, it was driving me crazy._

Don't Hold Your Breath

_Tap!_ Ino growls and shoves the door open. Only to start drooling when Sasuke smirks down at her. He twirls a lock of her hair absently, and she's putty in his hands. Just like he planned. Then, the door opens the rest of the way, and he finds himself staring at an uninterested Sakura. She places her hand on Ino's shoulder and the blond bolts. Sakura steps over to the other side of the doorway and closes it just enough that no one can see what's going on, or who she's speaking with.

"You've got some nerve doing that Hiashi-Danna," Sasuke comments.

"You've got some nerve coming around here," she retorts.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he replies smoothly, leaning closer. "You left in quite a rush, I was worried."

"Don't be," she replies, turning to go inside.

"Don't be worried about you? I can't help that," Sasuke murmurs.

"Yes, don't be worried, and don't be here," she glares at him. "Else it'll be your face you worry about next."

He flinches slightly as the door is slammed shut. Sasuke decides to leave, instead of wasting his time where she's probably standing guard over her friends and the door. He comes to a halt close to the corner, where Naruto's standing in the shadows, waiting for him with an unhappy expression. Neither wants to be the first to break the heavy silence, and for a while, no one does.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke states.

"Don't get caught," Naruto murmurs. "Stay out of reach, and stay _unnoticed_. I thought we made that clear?"

"We did," Sasuke growls.

"So standing outside their door for a good minute or two before you knocked, that's unnoticeable?" Naruto scoffs. "You're playing a game Sasuke, one that you can't afford to lose."

With that said, Naruto walks past him, and towards the girls' room. Sasuke smirks and keeps walking away, expecting to hear him running to catch up, but instead, there was laughter. He glances back around the corner, staring wide eyed as Naruto was invited in with no problems whatsoever. His fists clench, almost tightly enough to draw blood.

"Let it go," a voice murmurs. "You'll have it to hold over his head soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto beams, throwing the door open.<p>

"Naruto-Sama?" Hinata gasps.

"Naruto!" Sakura grins. "What're you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just look for my best girl friend," he smiles.

"You've got a boyfriend!" Ino gasps. "Why'd you not tell us?"

"No, _pig_. He's not my boyfriend. We're not dating. He's a best friend, that just happens to be a guy," Sakura frowns at her.

"Of _course_," Ten Ten forces a smile and elbows Ino. "Our bad. Sorry about that."

"That hurts," Ino hisses. "Yea, our bad. Well, you'll want some catch-up time, ne? Come on Hinata!"

Naruto winces as the door slams. He looks over to Sakura for some reassurance, but she shrugs in reply. He opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off with a flick to the arm. Then she bangs her fist against the door, causing yelps from outside. She smirks, victorious. Naruto's eyes narrow slightly at that.

"So, then," she murmurs, sitting on the bed. "I don't suppose you came for a nice little chat, so spit it out."

He looks her over. Nothing, not even the tiniest detail escapes his focus. Not from her cherry blossom midi-dress, or the messy bun her hair was tied into. Or the serious expression on her face that contradicts the child-like naiveté and innocence in her eyes. He can't help but think that she would make a good mercenary.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto shrugs. "I just wanted to see my best friend."

"I've known you since Hinata's 3rd birthday party," she scoffs. "If that's what you people even call a party, and I can tell when you're hiding something from me."

"Sakura-Chan," he sighs.

"I know you think I'd be a good mercenary," she comments. "So, tell me, Uzumaki-Sama, how do you know what would make a good mercenary?" His breath catches in his throat. _She's too good_. "That, and when your clan has a history of poverty, you rose to a high social status at the age of five or six… I honestly thought you to be different."

"Ahaha," he laughs, trying to hide his nervousness. "Well thought shoved a feather up its butt and thought it could a hen, ne, Sakura?"

"No," she murmurs. "Calling me by my name is a symbolic practice for you know someone well, or intimately, we're strangers, Uzumaki-Sama. Now, if it is alright with you, please leave."

He sighs in defeat. Naruto is someone who knows all too well when she's being polite and when she's being threatening. That was most definitely threatening, for the lone fact that she disguised it as a request. He walks over to the door silently, wondering what she meant by bringing up his past. She wasn't one to beat around the bush when it came to her mood being what it is.

"Don't let me catch you here again," he freezes. "I know that you're spying on us. This is the only warning I will issue, so let it be clear… Is there some reason why you're still here?"

Naruto throws the door open and storms out. Each step he takes feels like his feet are encased in cement and he's walking through mud. Each beat of his heart sends painful shards of ice throughout his system. He can't draw in enough air to fill his lungs. It feels like a fight for his life, and it may well be. He pulls out his mobile and texts an untraceable number to check out her family history. _It's just a precaution_, he tells himself to try and ease his guilt-ridden conscience. Then, an ornate door seems to rise up before him and he bursts into a run, shoving the door aside, he topples into the room. From his upside down position, he can see the room just as he imagined it would be.

Shikamaru watching him from his place at the table in the corner where his laptop lies forgotten. Neji standing in another corner, having had his meditations interrupted, and the Uchiha just scowling at him from his own corner. Or 'Emo World (_Population Sasuke_)', as Naruto calls it. He wriggles for a moment before successfully tumbling forward and into an upright position. The eyes fixed on him are unnerving, because now he has to explain why he was in such a rush, and put his best girl friends life in their hands. Everything falls to the tip of a dagger, and the four in the room will alert the head of their respective clans. The decision rests with the leaders, and that means trouble.

"Ah, Sasuke-San, Neji-Sama, Shikamaru-Sama," he mutters. "I suppose you're curious to why I made such an entrance?"

"Whatever you're hiding, it'll come out soon enough," Sasuke comments.

Naruto sighs in defeat and slumps forward. _Sakura-San has just issued us a threat…_

"Mou, Sasuke-San, why'd you have to be so mean? It's not like I'm plotting something," he murmurs.

* * *

><p>"You don't actually think you're coming to the dinner tonight, do you?" Sasuke smirks.<p>

Sakura pauses to look up at him, her expression unamused. "Please, Uchiha-Sama, now why would I think that? I made very clear my opinions of Hiashi…"

He scowls down at her. "Then what are you doing?"

She feigns absolute giddiness. "Oh my, did the Uchiha heir just take some interest in me? Oh, this must be the luckiest day of my life!" she takes a breath and looks back up to him. "Get over yourself."

"You haven't answered my question, Haruno-San," Sasuke almost smiles.

"Oh, and why would I have to tell you?" she huffs. "My reasons are my own, not yours."

He frowns, not amused at all. "Why are you wearing a kimono if you're not coming? What's the point of doing your hair, dressing formally and wearing make up if you're not even going to bother?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a prodigy," she mutters. "Alright then Sasuke-Sama, I'm going out with my friends, and you can tell Hiashi not to expect Hinata, she'll be with us."

He immediately wishes that he didn't ask. There was an old saying within his clan, _The first to know shall be the first to tell_. It wasn't something that he was allowed to go against. Each clan's saying was like an individual law passed upon each member, it was something they had to obey, even if they were exiled. Sasuke sighs and trudges off reluctantly to find the Hyuuga leader.

"Oi! Quick stalling!" Ino yells, sticking her head out the car.

"Oh hush Ino," Sakura scolds. "We're in the presence of nobles."

"Yes, well darling they're in the presence of the _STYLE QUEEN!_" Ino says in her faux posh voice, earning her distasteful glares.

"Quick," Ten Ten mutters.

The door slams shut. "Step on it pig."

Which is, unfortunately, just what Ino does. The car jerks to life before going at supersonic speed, the girls' scream until they crash into the nearest lamp post on the other side of the street, thankfully. Who knows just what the nobles would have sued them. Sakura coughs and leans forward to inspect the damage, only to find the car successfully wrapped around the pole. She leans back and sighs.

"We're going nowhere," Sakura sighs.

"Very slowly." Hinata continues.

"Yea, yea, I get it!" Ino snaps.

"Can we…" Ten Ten begins tentatively.

"NO! We are not doing that again!" the other three yell.

"The engine's still working, it doesn't look like it sustained much damage," Ten Ten sighs, still disappointed.

"Really?" Ino brightens up immediately.

"No, I'm driving this time!" Sakura snaps, grabbing the wheel.

* * *

><p>"Unfair!" Ino whines.<p>

"It's perfectly fair. We didn't crash once," Ten Ten glowers.

"What can I say, that car loves me," Sakura smiles, playing with the car keys.

"We're here," Hinata sounds relieved. "Ano, can I take this bag off my head now?"

"Of course," Ino grins.

"Sure, it worked though," Ten Ten nods. "You didn't see a single crash."

"That is not fair," Ino scowls.

"Oh no, Hinata, you didn't reserve for us to eat at the most refined restaurant in the region, did you?" Ten Ten gapes.

"Is there a problem?" she frowns.

"Hinata, we're slobs!" Ino exclaims, then glares at Sakura. "Well it's true!"

"She's right, but since you already spent the money, let's go," Sakura smiles.

"Geez, what won't she do to get some good food?" Ino sighs.

Hinata watches them curiously. Never once had she seen their homes, they each had something to do and only went to hers. A heart stopping thought crosses her mind, but she swiftly pushes it away. They weren't that kind of people, and she knew them long enough to know that their friendship was real. A memory flashes across her mind's eye, the day she saw Sakura behaving strangely. She remembers the strange feeling she got in her chest just seconds before she saw it, and she got it when she was dragged out, leaving Naruto-Sama and Sakura alone.

"Hinata-Sama, Daijoubu?" Sakura asks.

She nods in reply. "I hope you all enjoy your dinner."

"Oh, we will, no need to worry about that," Ino grins, staring at her plate.

"Wait a minute, Hinata, wasn't your Otou-Sama hosting a dinner too?" Ten Ten asks.

"H-hai," she murmurs.

"Where?" Ino grins.

"Shiki Hana," she replies.

"Sakura, Ino, quit being rude. We need a toast if we're going to eat here," Ten Ten nods, trying to look respectable, and failing.

"_Friends are quiet angels who lift us to our feet when our wings forget how to fly._

_They stand with us and give us the strength to try._

_They make us see the light that's in the darkness before dawn, and suddenly our journey's not as long._

_It's the laughter and fun, the feeling that we're family._

_The tears we cried together, that will keep us heart to heart as time goes by._

_They fill our lives with grace, and thrilled to share our joy when dreams come true._

_On this special day, I'm blessed to be able to say I've found quiet angels in each of you."_

"Oh, Hinata!" Ino squeals. "That was so sweet!"

"My quiet angel!" Ten Ten smiles, nodding excitedly.

"Beautiful. We're so undeserving!" Sakura gushes.

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm sorry I couldn't get to the song sooner. I know, I know. I promised a couple which is refusing to make an appearance. Patience, one and all. This is what we call 'setting the stage'. I can't and won't make any guarantees or guesses. So, stick with me if you will, if you won't, then I'm extremely sorry. Things are getting a bit complicated, ne, don't worry though. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for , with **2,084 **words in the story and title. Not including the AU.**

**Please, everyone, look up Friends are Quiet Angels by Gloria Sklerov and Barbara Rothstein. It's a beautiful song.**


	5. Rolling In The Deep

_Aw, gomen, everyone, especially mUmarhZ. I wrote this all in advance. I can't really change it now. I can't really tell you what you don't understand either, that would ruin everything. However, let me try to explain and answer some questions._

_The girls met when Hinata's family went to a restaurant for lunch. She got lost and stumbled into the shopping mall and met them. I'd say they would be about five or something then. The girls usually spend time at the park and outside, it's kind of just coincidence that they've never been. Oh, but it makes for a good suspicious air to things, ne?_

_Oh, and does anyone know a good song for enjoying a day out? There's a whole chapter dedicated to that, and I don't know what song to use. That being said, I could use a tiny snippet of Taylor Swift's 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You'. Maybe, maybe not. I need to look up the lyrics…_

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke freezes instantly, then starts relaxing. "What do you want Haruno?"

"You're upset. I can tell, so don't lie. Is this something I can help with?" she offers a reassuring smile.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" he scowls.

"You nobles seem to have a problem with us… commoners. I'm trying to make a peace offering," she replies innocently.

"Take your peace offering to Hiashi-Sama," he replies.

"No," she states. "I will have nothing to do with him."

"That's not a peace offering then, you're just trying to show him up," Sasuke glares at her.

"No, I'm sticking up for my friend, and I'm trying to be nice to you. Though, if you don't want that, fine by me," Sakura shrugs, a duller look in her eyes.

"What is it then?" he sighs. "What're you offering?"

"You won't agree to anything unless you get something in return, is that it?" Sakura smiles. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

His eyes narrow slightly as she walks away. Her strange, vague offer replays in his head. Sasuke's been trained to be wary of things like that, but nothing seemed out of place. He just hopes that no one else was around to see that. It would just create more needless problems. Peace offerings were to be discussed in only the utmost privacy. He glances around, no one. With that taken care of, he heads back to talk to Naruto. Seems like he had something to hide…

In a darkened room, where there is virtually no light, nine or so shadowed figures sit. There are glints of eyes standing before the shadows, of the lesser people who have no say in the matters discussed.

"You had better have a good reason for issuing a summons, Hiashi-Sama," a shadowed figure almost growls.

"I must say, you have quite the nerve to speak so openly Fugaku. Especially after Itachi was exiled," Hiashi smirks as he sees the few present Uchiha's stiffen.

"Get to the point Hiashi, we have much better things to be doing than listening to you flaunt your status," another shadow states.

"Well, Hiashi, what say you?" Madara chuckles darkly.

"Very well then," Hiashi leans forward. "It seems that Hinata has become a weak link. She has allowed commoners into my home, and they have turned her against me. My worries, of course, lie with the members of your clans that are presently residing here… What you do now, and the subsequent consequences lie with you."

"Naruto will stay here," the fourth shadowed figure states. "I can assure there is no threat to him, and from him."

"It would be bothersome for Shikamaru to return home now," a shadow yawns.

"Well, it comes to you now Fugaku. I suggest sending Sasuke home, to forget about these commoners," Hiashi grins. "After all, we wouldn't want him following in his brothers footsteps."

"What of Hinata?" Mikoto asks.

"Women don't have a say here, you'd best remember that," Hiashi glares.

Then, a ray of light streams into the room. Followed swiftly by a silver dagger with a dragon on one side of the hilt. The light is blocked out by a silhouette at one side and the blade gleams with a purple iridescent light. Which means only one thing. Poison.

"I thought you said this was a safe location, Hiashi?" Fugaku questions.

"Yes," the fourth shadow nods. "If that wasn't meant as a warning, would we still all be here?"

"The security here is as high as it could possibly get, unlike at your home, Minato," Hiashi snarls.

"Now," another voice booms. "Seeing as everyone has decided to leave their children, I hope you don't mind one more Hiashi. After all, with the highest security, you can best protect our heirs."

The silence in the room seems to stretch on and on. No one can argue with that, and if he even tried, then it would only serve to lower the standards others hold him at. With a minute or two more passing in silence, he stands up and moves to leave.

"It would be best Hiashi, for you to remember that we could all ruin you if we chose…"

"Women don't have a say. I can't believe that, we should do something. It's not like we're living in feudal era anymore," Kushina exclaims.

"It's just custom," Mikoto replies. "We have to obey, it's our heritage."

"Oh, heritage, yea I get it," Kushina scoffs.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. We'll work on it, I know Minato's going to, and he'll probably talk Fugaku into it too," she sighs. "He can't hold onto control for much longer. I can see he's slipping."

_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

The dark room empties and the nobles have gathered outside to bid their farewells, and feign missing each other. Mostly anyway. They don't notice the feet pounding against the ground, and heading straight for them.

"Hiashi!" Sakura yells, grabbing him by the collar. "What have you done?"

"Let go of me, filthy commoner," he hisses.

"Hinata's just been taken by men in suits, and I know they work for you!" She glares at him. "She won't conform to your standards so you make her disappear, is that it?"

_Go ahead and sell me out and- a I'll lay your ship bare_

"Hinata!" Ten Ten gasps, hunched over. "It's no good, she's gone… I was too slow."

Then she bursts into another sprint. The boys were close by, and they're who she's heading for. She plans on making them talk, even if she has to beat the answers out of them. The door is thrown open and she's grabbed Neji by his hair, aka, first thing to get her hands on.

"What have you done?" Ten Ten shrieks. "Hinata, what've you done to her? Where is she?"

"Get off me," he growls.

"Make me," she snarls, tightening her grip.

_See how I leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

"Do you hear me, Neji?" she yells. "Answer me? What have you done to my friend?"

"I don't know!" he yells.

"No," she snarls. "You know _something_, and I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"_Filthy commoner_, get off my Neji!" a shrill voice screeches.

Ten Ten freezes instantly. The ringing sound in her ears, believe it or not, isn't just from that terribly _annoying _voice. Then her anger finally boils over, spelling trouble even more so than that of the 'Uchiha Wrath'.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love, remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_We could have had it all_

"Spill it, _Hiashi,"_ Sakura snarls. "I'm waiting."

He doesn't say anything, instead, choosing to wait for the other nobles to act, but she's shocked them all into silence. The one person there who still has his senses is just standing and watching, enjoying the show. For him, it's a dream come to life after such a long time.

"You're embarrassing yourself Haruno," he states. "Stop now and you may have some dignity left."

"Stop now, and you'll quickly make me disappear too," she retorts. "Asking me to trust you, is like asking me put my hand in a basket of poisonous snakes."

"I don't know what you mean by this," he shrugs. "Hinata disappeared, you say?"

"She was taken by your bodyguards," Sakura snarls. "Or are you saying you're willing to go against recorder proof?"

_(You're going to wish, you'd never met me)_

Hiashi glares at the camera in her hands. He could try to snatch it, or destroy it, but that would do him absolutely no favours. Her eyes narrow at him. The camera dangling from a string.

"What?" she asks, a bit smug. "Didn't expect a mere _commoner _to be intelligent? Tell me, where is she?"

"I don't know," he growls out. "When I find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Not good enough," she exclaims. "If you can kidnap your own daughter you could hurt her too!"

"Himeko," Ten Ten murmurs, her grip loosening.

"Stay away from my Neji, peasant," she snarls, glaring. "Neji! You okay, she didn't hurt you, did she? Oh, silly me, no one could hurt you!"

"Enough," she murmurs.

"Huh?" Himeko frowns. "What was that? It had better be an apology."

"You're _dead_," Ten Ten snarls.

Himeko steps towards her. "I'd like to see you try,"

Ten Ten waits until she came forward. Then she acts. Himeko doubles over with a quick, harsh punch to the gut. After which, Ten Ten grabs her hair before she can fully double over, but effectively doubling her pain. Himeko grabs her hand, raising it high, so that she can't grab for her as easily, but Ten Ten delivers a high kick to her face instead. Then she ducks and pulls back to avoid Himeko's thrashing. She looks over to Neji and his expressionless face, unlike his friends who have their jaws on the floor. She grabs nun-chucks from behind her and throws them to the ground at his feet. She refuses to let him be her weakness anymore.

"Tell me," she glares. "Where is Hinata?"

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

"Haruno, my security were expecting me a few minutes ago. They'll be here soon, so you had better let me go before they mistake it for an attack," Hiashi warns.

"We don't care,"

Everyone looks up to see the girl leaning against the meeting room walls. She gives Sakura a conspiratory wink before turning he attention back to Hiashi. Quite carelessly, she lifts small hand gun and chucks it to his feet. She giggles elatedly.

"Train your guards better Hiashi, they're puddles of mush for a good flirt,"

"Thanks Ino," Sakura smiles.

"Yo, no problem, my girls got my back, and I got theirs!" she laughs. "Speak up Hiashi-Sama, cause we got all day."

"Relax, Sakura," Ino smiles. "Ten Ten's covering Neji. We'll get our answers one way or another, but still, I'd rather hear it from you."

"You won't get away with this," he snarls.

"Oh, dear… Another non-believer! Looks like we'll have to do some converting Sakura-Chan, you got your kit?" Ino grins. "Hmm, I think you'd look good in green make up Hiashi, don't ask me why. Don't you think so Sak?"

"Make up?" he scowls.

"Yea, we're going by this thing, I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's called Girl Power. So now, we're going to convert you," Ino nods.

"That, or you could tell us what we want to know," Sakura adds, earning a scowl from Ino.

"Neji!" Himeko exclaims, pouting. "She _hurt _me!"

"Get over yourself," Ten Ten snarls.

"Why do you care Ten Ten?" Shikamaru yawns.

"I care because she's like the little sister I never had. I care because we'll all long since past the point where friends become family, and I care because she's important to me!" Ten Ten all but screams. "Of course, I wouldn't expect any of you to understand." Her eyes remain fixed on Neji for that last part.

_You had my heart inside your hand, and played it with a beating_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold ,you'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

"Hinata gave her all to be the perfect daughter, she gave up so much, and this is how you repay her?" Sakura laughs bitterly.

"You're a joke. You're pathetic," Ino whispers, tears brimming in her eyes.

"We told you once, that you were everybody's fool. We told you that you couldn't save her," Sakura glowers. "You were too late, because we beat you to it."

"We're going to save her again, so you'd better speak up," Ino growls.

"She's your little cousin Neji, she looked up to you, and she trusted you," Ten Ten shakes her head in disbelief. "That day, when we played that song for Hiashi. It was for you too. She tried so hard to be what he wanted her to be, until she started giving up, and she turned to impress you. Why, I don't know, but you meant so much to her. You helped her go on, and now you've betrayed her."

"I don't have anything that could help you," he repeats.

She looks up at the greying sky, and second's later rain pours down. The dismal, empty feeling deep inside her heart seems to be reflected by the atmosphere itself.

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall)_

"Well, we've said what we came to," Ino frowns. "So we'll see you Hiashi, because we're definitely not leaving."

"If ever we need to see you again, Hyuuga-San," Sakura nods.

Hiashi shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He knows he has to do something about those girls' before they successfully ruin him. They brought much more trouble than he had initially anticipated.

"So you've gone and kidnapped your own daughter then, ne?"

Hiashi pauses at that. His thoughts start swirling and racing again. Nothing can stop the panic caused adrenaline coursing through his veins, but not one iota of it is for his daughter. It, all of it, is for his social status, which he knows they'll take away from him. The nobles thrive for their high ranks, it's all that they live for, and he's going to lose it bit by bit.

_(You're going to wish you'd never met me)_

"Do you feel that Neji?" Ten Ten asks, a soft, sad smile on her face as she half turns to him. "Even the Heavens weep for your silence, and for Hinata-Sama."

Memories flood his mind of two months previously, when he and Ten Ten were dating. They weren't bad enough for him to particularly want to forget, nor does he push them away. Not until a part of him starts missing it, that and Himeko went back to her clingy, whining self. A loud _crash! _comes from the hallway just a split second before Ino and Sakura tumble into the room. Both landing in a hopeless heap on the floor. They rush to their feet and drag Ten Ten before disappearing out onto the balcony in a fit of giggles.

_You had me heart inside your hand, but you played it_

"You did something really stupid today," Sasuke comments.

Sakura steps out from the shadows. "It was for a friend, I don't regret anything."

"You still believe in all that friendship saves the day stuff," he mutters.

"Tell me, have you ever had a day when one person, or more, means everything to you and can make you smile no matter what?" Sakura asks. "Have you ever experienced that?"

"… A long time ago," he murmurs, distant. "A long time ago."

A peaceful silence settles over the balcony. Just in time for the last rays of sunlight to disappear under the horizon. The stars appear one by one in the black expanse of night. A cool breeze flows over the two lonesome figures, and for that moment, they weren't each other's enemies.

**Author's Note: WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Okay, so, I promised you they'd be a couple, and it's starting! Hee hee, sorry if this chapter was confusing, but all will be better next time. I promise. So stay tuned!**

**HELP PLEASE! Uh, I've not actually seen Shippuden, and so, please help me with Kushina and Mikoto's personalities!**

**Everyone, a big round of applause please, for Adele's Rolling in the Deep! Listen to it, because I can't imagine you regretting it! If you know it already, then why wouldn't you want to listen again?**


	6. Journey

HELP! – Okay, hi. I need help with the song for the next chapter, or I won't be able to upload it. It needs to be about love, but about falling in love and not really knowing it. If you know a song that fits that, then please let me know!

Don't Hold Your Breath

"What do you want?" Ino hisses.

"Where is Haruno?" Sasuke asks.

"Sak! A freak wants you, d'you wanna see him?" Ino calls over her shoulder, still glaring at him.

He glowers at her, and when she catches him doing so, she slams the door shut. Sasuke moves away with a frustrated sigh. He leans against the pillar behind him with his arms crossed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sakura asks.

"Your friend slammed the door on me," he states.

"Yes, very good," she nods. "Now what do you want? I thought we had an agreement. Why have you sought me out?"

Sasuke smirks up at her. "Let's take a walk,"

She nods warily, and signals for him to go first, which he wastes no time in doing. Her eyes narrow slightly and wander over each little corner and crevice where someone could be watching them from. As _common_ as she was, she knew that you couldn't play freely with nobles without a high price. He glances back at her, and makes a mental note of her distrust of him. She meets his eyes with a cold edge in hers; she isn't in the least bit amused and has no problem showing it. He smirks and veers to the left and into another small garden. She pauses at the steps and waits for him to speak. Sasuke leans against a tree and smirks.

"Firstly, so you don't try kicking my butt," he lifts a small note between his fingers. "From Hinata-San. There's been no interference."

Sakura hops down and snatches it away from him. Her eyes glance down at the note, well, more like letter… With, tear stains?

_Sakura, I've been promised this would reach you by a nice man._

_Firstly, please don't worry too much about me. Concentrate on yourselves because Otou-Sama wants you out. He'll do almost anything, I'm sure. That and, you're probably wondering where I am. As far as I know, it's a school. I'm trying to get the paper work finished so I can come back, but father has made it so complex that it may be quite a while. So please bear with me. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, but I'm not even sure that I'm still in Japan._

_There really isn't much else to mention. You'll find that you cannot reply. I give you my best regards and wish you all the best. You guys are all that I have ever wanted and needed, thank you._

_Lots of Love, Hinata Hyuuga._

Sasuke peeks up, bored with waiting for her to finish. A smirk forms immediately as he notices her right eye brow twitching in annoyance, but keeps his comments to himself. With the hand behind his back he starts counting down. _Three… Two… One… Hmph_.

"Why that good for nothing Hiashi! Just wait until I find him, I'll gut him and carve him into mini pieces and sacrifice him to the Shinigami because he deserves to suffer that lazy, greedy moron!" she yells.

"… Finished yet?" Sasuke smirks.

She nods. "Good enough,"

"How do you know Naruto?" he frowns.

"What? A commoner can't know a noble?" Sakura laughs. "It was a long time ago. I don't particularly care to remember either."

"Why not?" he scowls.

"I can discard the unimportant memories to make way for better, more fun times… Though I don't recall you knowing what fun is," she frowns. "You know what; you just lucked out Uchiha-Sama. Tomorrow I'll take you out to the city and show you fun means!"

"Pass," he grumbles.

She leans towards him. "Oh, silly you. Whoever said I was asking? I'll see you at half eight, and don't keep me waiting."

Sasuke watches her until she's turned two corners and is successfully out of sight before he slumps against the tree. Fun was not fun to him. It wasn't in his nature to have fun. He doesn't see a way of wriggling out of her _ridiculous_ plans, so he just gives up trying. He wouldn't dare disturb her today, not after giving her the letter. Briefly, he considers that it may just, a tiny bit, be alright to be dragged along with her. Then he shakes it off.

_I wonder what lady Hyuuga wrote?_

* * *

><p>Sakura frowns, glancing at the setting sun. She hadn't yet worked up the courage to show the others. Instead, she spent three hours sitting in the small, private garden outside Neji's room. For some reason, he let her in with no fuss, nor has he insisted she move. <em>Come to think of it, where's Himeko? I thought they'd be together every moment of the day, like when he was dating Ten Ten… Ugh, what am I going to tell them?<em>

With that, she hauls herself up to her feet and starts going back to the room. She nods to Neji in thanks as she passes, and he almost looks like he was about to say something, but stops himself. She slides the door closed behind her. Still clutching the paper to her chest.

"The dazzling orange sky lights up the distant city, but you can't see it anymore… So forget the past and move on," she takes a deep breath. "You're more confused than before, because your hearts moving away. Search for your true self we'll be okay here…"

She shakes her head slowly, trying to quell the oncoming tears. She knew it when she read it. She knew Hinata wanted to come back for them, and that she might be enjoying herself where she is. It would be hard to accept, especially with no way to contact her…

_Should we let go?_

"Even if you embrace your sadness, you must go away. Stuff your dreams in a backpack. You have to chase away those restrictions," she sighs. Her heart starting to crack slightly.

She pushes the door open and immediately, comically, Ino and Ten Ten freeze. They can feel the heartbreak radiating from her, so they set aside their gruelling interrogation. Sakura holds out the letter for someone to take, and Ino does, though tentatively. A part of her wants it off her persons, but another part wants to cling onto the last remnant of her friend. Ino and Ten Ten collapse onto their knees in disbelief. Sakura looks out the window, distant memories replaying in her head.

"Keep that promise you made that day, and don't stop where you are… We're sure to meet someday," Sakura whispers.

"Though you'll stumble, keep walking like before and the view will get better," Ino murmurs.

Ten Ten nods. "You'll hide your overflowing tears as you go further away, but you're eyes aren't clouded anymore… because you know that soon one day, you'll obtain the light sparkling far away."

* * *

><p>"More wounds will follow these, and I'll accumulate more memories. Regardless of the pain, I'll find a way to smile," Hinata murmurs, staring out of a train window.<p>

Outside the view consists of hills and the ever bright colours of Autumn. Even the sky is slightly reddish as the sun dips ever lower to the horizon line. Hinata leans back into the comfortable seat and draws the curtains. She doesn't want to see things like that alone. She doesn't want to feel so happy without her friends, so she'll fight her way back to them no matter what the personal cost. That she so swears.

**Author's Note: Hiya! Shorter chapter, but never mind. It's all good. There's still Sasuke's 'Fun Day' with Sakura coming up. Things are getting interesting. Hehe… Mwahahaha! I'm evils… Ooh, I love this singer so expect more from her, kay? Besides, she does great love songs. *wink wink* I wonder who I could use that for, hmm…. Anyway, one of her songs was titled best love song of 2005, or something like that. Do you know who it is?**

**This song was Journey, by the fantastic, amazing Yuna Ito! Give a big clap everyone, come on!**


	7. Vain

Don't Hold Your Breath

Sakura stares at the door in front of her; it's silent inside. "One… Two… Three… Well, that's his time up."

She kicks the door and it shakes violently. There's no sound at all from inside the room. Irked, she kicks the door again, but with more force. Still, the room is silent. She kicks the door again, and it shudders ominously, as though it's about to fall down. Then, it slides open and Sasuke glares at her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he snarls.

"I told you, at half eight I'd be waiting here," she replies. "Go get changed; I'll be waiting for you at the gates. Five minutes only!"

He glares at her through drowsy eyes, and forces the battered door closed.

From where she stands at the end of the hallway, she hears him grumbling irritably. She flips open a small stop watch in her left hand. One side has the normal clock, but on the other is a picture hidden by shadow. Sakura sighs and closes it again before going her way.

"… Gomen, Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke wanders out of the mansion, not at all pleased. "There's not even rain to make her change her mind…"<p>

A large basketball whacks him over the head. "It's about time! How long were you going to keep me waiting? Forget it; let's just go."

He follows her out the front gates, and looks out over the street. There are a lot of houses, modest little houses owned by common people. No one in the upper class has ever understood why he lives with commoners. It just isn't right.

"Hey, over here!" Sakura yells. "Don't keep me waiting; I'm doing this for your benefit!"

"Dragging me off somewhere against my will is not helping me," he growls.

"Oh just get in. You're dragging everyone down," she complains; hopping into the car.

At once, Sasuke falters. His eyes are wide and his jaw hangs slack at the sight of the car. There's a pole shaped dent in the front of the car, with a huge dent in the roof. Along the sides the paint has been scraped off by other cars and objects. Even the car boot is dented and covered in holes. He walks over and looks in the rolled down window at the interior.

"You cannot expect me to go with you anywhere in that thing," he says, adamant.

She glares at him. "I very well can! … Fine, go get another car; but you're driving!"

He walks away, silently agreeing, and she follows along without any fuss.

_Don't you worry_

_I did this all for you_

_It wasn't enough, I guess_

_It will just have to do…_

* * *

><p>Sakura turns to him, holding an ice cream pot and plastic spoon. "Fun; it's not going to kill you, you know."<p>

"Ice cream? Do you really think this is fun?" Sasuke scoffs. "Do you really have nothing better to do? I'm not wasting my time here, I've got studies."

She grabs his arm. "If you didn't come here, you'd be wasting your time in your bed. Now, I've paid for two, at least eat one so I didn't waste my money."

He snatches the ice cream pot from her and starts eating it reluctantly. However, after the first few bites, when the taste becomes clear, he chokes. Sakura slides the other pot towards him with a carton of juice to get rid of the awful taste whilst giggling at his expense.

"What was that?" he chokes.

"Eel flavoured ice cream. Piggy, Ten Ten, Hinata and I usually come here for dares. It's usually a good laugh," she smiles and slips off a label over the flavour. "You know, it's like a tame version of Russian Roulette. Of course, it's not so tame on the tongue."

He storms off and disappears among the throng of people. Instantly, Sakura's on her feet. She stares out, hoping to find him; but he's nowhere to be found. She sighs, exasperated.

"Now how am I supposed to get back?" she whines.

_No matter what I try_

_I can't do right by you, can I?_

_Sometimes I wonder why I even try_

_I guess it doesn't matter…_

* * *

><p>"This is where you were hiding," Sasuke comments.<p>

"Hmm," Sakura frowns. "You're still here… I thought you'd left."

"Not before you have this," he replies, handing her an ice cream pot.

She smiles, laughing lightly. "This is your revenge then? The ice cream pot of nightmares? Ooh, how scary… Give me that."

He more than happily complies. The glint of mirth in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed. She smiles again, more discreetly. She notes how he's changed entirely, even though it's only by small, almost unnoticeable gestures. She takes a small spoonful, and instantly, her expression changes.

She clutches her throat and gags, but somehow swallows it. "I… I don't wanna know…"

"Good," he smirks. "Maybe when you try this with your friends you'll get it again."

She glares at him. "I think that's enough 'fun' for today… Let's go back."

He grabs her arm. "No, I'm intrigued. There's a lot of the day left, let's see what else you can do."

She groans, unhappily, but lets him drag her along.

_I gave you all my effort_

_All the smiles I could make best_

_I must have hurt you mistakenly_

_I know the hurt hidden in your eyes_

* * *

><p>"Wait this isn't fair!" Sakura exclaims. "I haven't got anything else to show you! Let's just go back!"<p>

Sasuke smirks. "You've got nothing else you want to show me. From now on, everything I have, you'll have too."

"Shut up," she whines. "We're not married you know. It's not what's mine is yours."

However, she's happy inside, her quiet smile is barely showing.

_More days will pass, but I'll remember your quiet, hidden smile…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of the song. You didn't give me any suggestions, so I made this one up. I hope it's okay. It's short, but hopefully, quite sweet.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. You Don't Love Me

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Hi, Sakura!" Ino smiles, lounging idly on a bean bag.

"You look bad, Sak," Ten Ten comments. "What happened? We haven't seen you all day."

"I was with the prince of ass's," Sakura replies.

"Oh, those cute little donkey things?" Ino beams, excited. "I love them! They're so cute and adorable!"

"I'm so glad I'm not stuck in your head Ino. That would be the most horrific method of torture to exist," Ten Ten mutters.

Sakura, despite being exhausted, bursts into a fit of laughter. Ten Ten joins in on the chuckle-fest, and Ino scowls. She silently hopes her glares will silence them, but she hopes in vain. About to lose her temper and lash out, Ino raises her fist.

The door slides open with a bang! The three of them jump and turn to scowl at the intruder. Their scowls quickly disappear though, staring at the fiery haired teenager watching them through dull eyes. Ino grabs onto Ten Ten for support, and offering her as a better target.

Still scowling, he speaks. "My name is Gaara. From now on, I too will be staying here. Don't seek me out, and if you find any sand, leave it where it is."

With that said; he backs out slowly and closes the door. A loud yelp comes from Ino as Ten Ten begins chasing her out; shouting insults all the way. With everyone else gone, Sakura glances at the clock. Her eyes are speculative, but serious as various scenarios play over in her mind. Eventually, she gets up and decides to go for a walk.

"Even with that oaf today, troubling me like that… I can manage this. I know I can," she forces a smile. "It's no problem… Not for me, but, should I have said something? I don't know anymore. I think I should leave this place before it robs me of my sanity."

A full moon shines along the walkways. In the cold night, she shivers slightly, but keeps going. The entire mansion is silent, as though everyone is asleep. Sakura knows differently though, even if only by a little bit. She turns a corner, entering the pitch black hallway leading further into the buildings structure. She slows her pace, lowering the sound of her footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asks, standing at the corner.

She turns back and walks over to him. "The moon is nice tonight. It shows you a clear path."

"Then why go into the building?" He asks, uninterested.

"Alright, since you and I both know that's a lie, how about this?" Sakura snaps. "I came looking for you. I would have bought a bag of sand if I knew you'd be coming tonight."

"Tonight? You already knew I would come?" Gaara murmurs, thoughtfully. "So, as you questioned Hiashi over Hinata's location?"

"Yes, alright. I am worried about her, but I was eavesdropping. You have to admit, it was a good cover. Considering I had every intention of revealing myself, being caught wasn't an issue," Sakura says.

"What is the point of this?" Gaara frowns.

"The point is Uchiha," she glances over her shoulder. "I have a favour to ask of you…"

* * *

><p><em>Listening to the breeze as it turns a paper windmill<em>

_Softly humming, I also hold onto the dream_

Sakura hurries back to her room; hoping in vain to go by unnoticed. However, on a first floor balcony, Naruto's cerulean eyes follow her every movement. His eyes are duller than usual, and full of concern for his, now estranged, friend. Naruto darts back inside and re-opens his laptop. Across the front of the screen is the title '_Sect of the Seven_'. Listed down the sides are the names of all the seven great clans. Idly, he scrolls down the page, bored with the unchanging information. Until something catches his eye. He leans closer, his eyes growing wider with each new word. After completing the new paragraph, he clicks on an empty space and begins frantically typing. The screen flickers white for a moment, before turning entirely blank. However, Naruto's found what he was looking for, and he leans back, somewhat pleased with himself. On the other hand, he's even more worried than before, and wonders what to do with the new information.

It would definitely take a while for the others to crack the page, but they would, eventually. Being the only one to know would put a great mark above his head, but he can't have the others finding out. It would be disastrous for everyone in that case. So, albeit slightly reluctantly, he opens another tab to the page and begins deleting the new information.

* * *

><p><em>Some are happy that have been away<em>

_What colour is happiness?_

_I don't remember the shades anymore…_

"Gaara?" a flickering monitor asks. "Gaara, are you there? Speak to me."

"What is it Kankouro?" Gaara asks, sitting on the window ledge. "I have other business to complete."

"I was wondering what's wrong," Kankouro replies. "It's not unusual for you not to contact us, but you're less talkative. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Gaara comments. "I must go now…"

Behind him, the screen flickers again, before turning off. He throws the remote control back into the room and turns back to the night sky. His eyes narrow as Sakura's request plays over in his mind. Anyone to even think of it is crazy, even with their current low standing; the Uchiha's are not to be messed with. One way or another, she'd be found out, and he can't risk being caught up in the chaos that will follow.

"Brave, or foolish?" Gaara mutters. "You have no understanding of your plans. It will fail, and you will fall."

He takes a small, palm shaped object and wanders out in the hallways. He'd seen the girl come out into one of the mansions small courtyards. A few concentrated thoughts flit through his mind. As Gaara ambles down the hallways, he sees the open walkways bathed in the moons soft glow. She's at the other side, sitting on one of the benches deep in thought. Gaara pauses at the steps, his mind floating through the questions he wants to ask, sifting through them for the most important ones.

"I thought you told us not to look for you," Ten Ten comments, her back towards him.

"You aren't looking for me," Gaara responds, dully. "I happened to be coming this way."

A silence falls around them; until Ten Ten grows bored with it. She turns to peer at him questioningly.

"If you like being on your own, then go," she snaps. "I may be a mere commoner to you, but I won't bend over backwards for your sake!"

Slightly taken aback by her sudden ferocity, Gaara stays where he is while the words sink in. Then he wanders over to her carefully and slowly, as usual, but this time, trying not to provoke her. Ten Ten turns away from him as he sits down beside her.

"What do you want?" she grumbles, perturbed.

"The one with pink hair, what is she like?" Gaara asks, distant.

Instantly, Ten Ten freezes. _What? He can't possibly be looking for a date can he?_ She turns to him, trying to figure him out, and fails.

"Well, she's a good friend. She cares about people. She likes to help at charity events," she frowns.

"Would she hurt someone?" Gaara interjects.

Ten Ten prods him in the chest. "Whatever you're here looking for, you won't find it. Of course she wouldn't want to hurt someone; she's not a rich snob like you guys are!"

"What about Hiashi?" Gaara frowns. "Would she harm him?"

"She's stuck up for Hinata. That's all she's been doing," Ten Ten snarls. "Now, whether you like it or not, I'm leaving. Go find someone else to snitch." She then snidely remarks. "If _you_ can."

After she's walked away, Gaara lifts a small slat of paper between his middle and fore-finger. Raising the paper high enough, the moonlight shines down. It illuminates 消失する, the Kanji for disappear. Her request was clear enough regarding Sasuke. However, the Kanji doesn't seem to fit with the request. He lowers it from the light a watches the kanji disappear back into the white paper. Still confused by everything, he decides to visit Sasuke's room.

Despite it being the most heavily guarded area of the mansion; Gaara slips in with ease. As he ventures through the maze of hallways in one of the oldest wings of the mansion, he finds himself idly wandering past Neji's room. Loud yelling comes from inside, despite the unworldly hour. Gaara ignores it and continues to the Uchiha heir's room.

"Don't do this, you idiot!" Himeko yells.

"Get off me, and stop begging! Don't you have any pride?" Neji roars.

Gaara turns a corner, and instantly, the voices are muted. He picks up his pace, and finds himself at an opening. The entire wall has come down. Without moving closer for inspection, he knows it's not meant to be like that. At one high up corner is a smudge of pink; and Sakura had one of her nail with the polish coming chipped off unnaturally. He turns to the left and pauses outside the first door on his right.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Sasuke exclaims. "No, no, I understand father. My apologies; I should not have spoken to you like that. Yes, I will take care of things."<p>

Sasuke flips the phone shut and drops his arm to his side. He growls, ready to throw the phone away, but stops himself. He knows his father won't pay for another one if he breaks it. He shoves it into his pocket and storms out onto the balcony.

_Already you don't love me_

_You can I cannot bear to lose_

_I can't be sorry for all the passive days_

_All this, so you decide_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cindy Yen – Ni Bu Ai Wo Le. (You Don't Love Me) Translation - JPopAsia.**


	9. Smile

Don't Hold Your Breath

"What are you here for?" Sakura scowls. "I already told you everything! Are you really that stupid?"

Gaara pauses, before moving closer. The door to Sakura's room is slightly ajar. It seems unlikely that she would be so careless, especially when yelling at two in the morning. The rooms are quite soundproof, but having the door would let anyone listen in. Gaara knows she isn't a careless person, and she wouldn't make a mistake like that. Although, there's no possible benefit from letting everyone hear. He supposes it's her and her friends gossiping about something or another. Albeit, Gaara has a feeling Ino would be more likely to speak like that. He shrugs it off as nothing, and resolves to try again at night.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Suddenly, Gaara freezes. That voice is male, and it isn't any of the nobles. None of the employees would speak like that either, unless they were trying to be fired. Then Gaara remembers the wall panel Sakura had taken down. _So, she thought this person would come tonight._ He leans against the corner, and listens in.

"I told you not to get involved with him!" the male voice yells.

"I'm not a child; you can't make my decisions for me!" Sakura yells back. "You haven't bothered me for so long, and the moment I do something you don't like you turn up again! You can't let me live my life and come running back every time you need someone!"

"Do you really think I'd need you? You're more arrogant and stupid than I remember," he hisses. "Heed my word, and leave this dump."

"The only one who needs to leave is you, and I suggest you do so," she snarls. "I don't care what you want."

_How long do you insist on this hatred?_

_How long will you distrust and stay away?_

* * *

><p>"Hiashi looks angry," Ino giggles. "I wonder what it was this time. Did Hinata not listen to her precious lying daddy?"<p>

"Shut up Ino," Ten Ten growls. "It's stupid to get involved."

"Oh, yea, I get it. Don't worry Ten Ten, I got your back. You should talk about this though," Ino offers.

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll sew it closed," Sakura says, sharply.

_The precious people for you_

_Those words won't pass your lips_

The entire table falls silent, and Neji glares at Sakura, only to receive it back ten-fold. Sakura then drops her chopsticks and storms out. The door slams shut behind her. Gaara's suspicions are increasing. He's the only one who knows about her argument early in the morning. He's also the only one who knows what she has planned for Sasuke. Gaara briefly considers pulling out of her offer, so as not to trouble himself further. It's very apparent now that she's playing a very dangerous game. It's probably a game that any sane person would stay away from, but it intrigues him. Even though he might later regret his involvement.

Despite Gaara's careful eye that sees almost everything, he manages to miss Sasuke's reaction. The emotion that resembles guilt flashing across his eyes, but it's soon gone. He's replaced it with his usual expression of contempt, and that is what Gaara sees. Glancing around the room, that's the look the nobles wear. He turns his attention away from them, especially Sasuke. After her request was made, he can't help but wonder why she lives two lives. _It would be easier if Sakura just disappears, and never returns, because her lies are too deep. It would cause them less pain if she just died._

_You can't say what you want…_

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Neji asks, tauntingly.

"I have no spiteful words and regrets to keep me awake," Gaara replies, referring to Neji's argument with Himeko.

"They are all fools," Sakura tells herself, leaning against the door. She says it more to convince herself than a statement.

"Don't fret, they will all know their place soon," the male from early in the morning says.

He stands at the end of the hall. The brilliant sunlight is pouring in behind him, darkening his silhouette. He clearly doesn't want to be known to anyone else.

She looks up at him. "You will never know what you let go."

"I do know regret," he says. "I knew from long ago."

With that said, he turns and flips his hood up. Hands shoved in his pockets, he starts to leave. His first steps are slow, possibly hoping she'll call him back, but she doesn't. Although, Sakura really does want to. She stays long enough to watch him disappear from sight. After that she leaves in the opposite direction. Until the moment she rounds the corner, her uncaring façade is unbreakable. After the corner however, a few tears have slipped down her face. Sakura bites down on her lip as she hurries back to her room, the long way. On her way, she passes one of the butlers.

_Those yet to be seen_

_Those not heard_

He turns, watching her pass, before slipping into the nearest room. He makes sure it's empty, and lifts a small communication device from his cuff.

"I saw her… Yes, yes, I know… You don't need to tell me that!" he snaps, and sighs. "Alright, I know. I will follow my orders, so you concentrate on getting off parole. Yea, not so funny now… Ow, ouch, ssh! Are you trying to get me caught? I know; I will complete this mission. End call."

_The reflected people protect it all_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks. "How did you find this place?"<p>

Sakura laughs, bitterly. "I didn't come for suicide."

"That's a relief, I suppose," Sasuke comments.

She glances over at him as he kicks the door closed. On her way back to her room, she had lost her way, and found a stairway behind a closed door. As she followed it, she found herself on a flat area of the roof, concealed from those on the ground. Unless she or Sasuke go within three metres of the end of the designated area standing up. Sakura can't quite decide if her suicide comment was a lie or not.

Sasuke places is hand on her shoulder. "You do realise you can't leave now that you've found this place?"

"Yes, that's good, but I've got the only seat," she smiles.

"Hn," he responds.

"Oh, and you're supposed to be a child prodigy?" Sakura laughs. "You should get out more and work on your vocabulary."

"Ah," He smirks. "Is that an offer?"

She glances away, hiding a smile. "Perhaps…"

_Smile to those reflected._

**Ah! I'm so sorry! I really thought I uploaded this earlier! Oh, I am so very sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I hadn't even uploaded it to the document holder... I'm so sorry.**

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's all unravelling now, and it will start becoming really, really clear in a chapter or two.**

**Today's song is **_**Smile**_** by **_**Bump of Chicken**_**. It has a nice sound, and I recommend it. The lyrics are composed well too.**


	10. Soar

Don't Hold Your Breath

"I think we have a party," Ino says, adamant. "I can organise it, and you can send the letters and invites. Got it, Ten Ten?"

"Don't," Sakura frowns. "Ino, this is Hinata's home, you can't just force a party because you want one."

Ino pouts, and huffs. "I want a party…"

Ten Ten frowns. "Are you going somewhere Sakura? You know if you leave she'll rope me into her party."

"Then grab your nunchaku and kick her butt. She's not having a party here," Sakura glares. "and, yes, I am going out. So, if you've got a problem, rip each other's hair out until I get back."

With that said Sakura storms out and lets the door slam closed behind her. She hurries along the walkways towards the room Hiashi designated for mealtimes. She isn't going there to eat though, there's something else on her mind. She's in such a hurry that she doesn't realise that Shikamaru is watching her each and every move speculatively. She quickly disappears from his sight as she turns into the maze of halls inside the mansion.

She pushes the door open, and jerks back.

"It's been a while, Sakura," he says.

She stares at him, wide-eyed and gaping. As hard as she may try, no words will form in her head. She can't speak, or move from where she is. There's just silence between them both as he waits for her to take it in. He knows she's surprised because he's surprised he even came at all.

_The boy who wonders if he's good enough_

_He tries to please them_

_He never belongs_

As he looks her over, guilt flashes across his eyes. He pushes it away before it can take hold, but it's always there.

He looks away from her, at the floor. "Are you okay?"

At those words, her senses come back to her. She meets his eyes and tries to hold her nerve long enough to feign calmness. Though, deep down, she knows she'll be the first to buckle under the pressure.

_The girl who tries to change for him_

_It's her place she'll never win (in his heart)_

"What? Er, um… You, why are you here? I don't…" she stammers.

He edges closer, carefully. "You're not going to run and tell Hiashi I'm here, are you?"

She shakes her head. "Once again, you're watching your back,"

He frowns. "What did you expect me to do? No one but me is going to look after me. You know that better than anyone, don't you?"

She glares at him. "I waited like you asked me to. I did _everything_ you asked me to!"

"You ran away," he glares, and then sighs. "You ran away and left me behind… I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong."

She stares at him in disbelief, but again, she can't find any words. So, when the door starts to open, she's still struggling to speak. Suddenly, the door is slammed against the wall, and Sakura jumps in fright. She turns around to find Ino semi-drooling at her companion, and a bemused Ten Ten. Ino shakes her head and points accusingly at Sakura.

"You've blown us for him!" she shrieks. "What kind of friend are you!"

"You do have an explanation for this, don't you?" Ten Ten frowns.

Albeit reluctantly, Sakura nods and signals to him. "This is, well… He's my big brother,"

* * *

><p>"Wait until Hinata hears about this!" Ino squeals, jumping up and down. "Oh, yea, Hinata's coming back in a day or two! Ooh, you'll stay around for that, won't you?"<p>

"Of course, if you all want me to," he nods, smiling.

"Come on Ino, let's leave them to talk," Ten Ten groans, bored of Ino's gushing. "Ino, come on!"

The door closes between Ino and Ten Ten as they leave, happy. The mood inside the room is very much different. As soon as the doors are shut, Sakura launches herself at him, kunai in hand. He brushes her attack off as though it's nothing, but she put all her strength into it. As her back hits the floor, she drops the weapon and gives up on attacking him.

He laughs. "I remember teaching you that, but, you know I didn't teach you everything,"

She sits up, fuming. "Yea, I know what you've done,"

His smile disappears. "Sakura, you don't want me here, do you?"

Sakura looks at him, sighing. "I left you that day, but you're the one who packed their bags and left… I don't want you to go, but you're here for a job, aren't you, Sasori?"

Sasori pats her shoulder. "I can call in some complications if you want me to stay longer. I can handle Kisame, and Deidara is easily distracted. You're smiling, so you _do_ remember them."

"I was four, as if I could forget meeting Kisame," she laughs.

Someone knocks on the door, and they both freeze. It's no secret that Sasori isn't allowed in Hiashi's mansion. He'd been caught trying to steal some vases years ago. What the Hyuuga's didn't know is that he was caught on purpose. It was a mission that Sakura had put her foot down about, and he went on anyway.

As the door slides open, Sasori darts away. He ducks down in a small area between the closet and corner of the room. Sasuke wanders in, hands in his pockets. He glances around the room with a great distaste before turning his attention to Sakura. Any irritation for being disrupted begins to fade away like smog on the wind. She stands up and inches closer, curious as to why he's suddenly dropped by.

Seeing her curiosity, Sasuke smirks. "You're pleased to see me,"

She laughs. "I think your ego is getting the better of you,"

He chuckles. "You think so?"

Sakura prods him in the chest. "Just you keep this up, it won't do you any good."

Sasuke smirks. "Then what about these?" he lifts half a dozen tickets. "My ego seems to come in handy."

She frowns. "What are they?"

Sasuke hands her one. "Gaara's half-sister is coming into town, and she's going to be singing in a bar. We thought we should have him meet her. I got some tickets for you, and before you say no, I have some for your friends as well."

She beams at him. "Aw, thank you. We'll see you there,"

In his corner, Sasori glowers at his sister and the Uchiha heir. He doesn't bother hiding his displeasure in their exchange of pleasantries. A small black object falls out of his pocket, and he picks it up. He glares at the words messily scrawled across the screen. He's in no doubt over who wrote it; it's definitely Deidara's handwriting.

I got the papers. Meet at back. We can get the targets. P.S. How's your sister?

He snaps it closed and stands up. Just as the door closes, he storms out from where he was hiding. Angrily, he grabs Sakura's wrist and makes her face her. She pulls away from him and goes to bar the door before he really loses his temper.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura exclaims. "Have you gone insane in the years you disappeared for?"

Sasori growls at her, glaring. "I didn't train you to be an idiot!"

"You left years ago without any letters, or calls!" she yells. "You have no right to say anything about my choices!"

He pushes her out of his way. "I didn't train you to befriend nobles. All they ever want is to use you, and he will. Don't come running to me when he does."

"You have no idea of how he is," she tells him quietly. "You have _no_ idea of me, and of who I am. So, don't tell me what to be around someone you don't know… Data and surveillance can only tell you so much about a person, and it isn't enough. You taught me enough about that for me to know."

_In the mirror she faces her fears_

_Her reflection isn't hers anymore_

Sasori turns to her. "I taught you how to survive and live under the law. You're stupid for being near these people… I'll see you tomorrow."

She closes the window behind him. She misses her younger years when Sasori spend all of time training her espionage, martial arts and weaponry. Though, only later did she find out he was turning her into someone she didn't want to be. That was when he first met Deidara and joined _that_ gang. He left home soon after that, and she met her first noble, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope that solves the mercenary thing mentioned that was first mentioned in chapter 4. Yes, and, it was Naruto who had believed it, and Sakura who had told him she knew he believed it. I hope that solves that issue for you readers. I'm working on solving each confusing issue, so, if anything confuses you, please tell me so I can work on it.**

**The song worked into this chapter is called Soar, and it is sung by Christina Aguilera.**


	11. Rumour Has It

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" Sakura asks, not particularly bothered.

"Of course not," Ino huffs, painting her nails. "You gave in to the jerk of jerks, _traitor_…"

"Are you two done, we have to leave now," Ten Ten frowns. "Unless you want to miss the performance."

"I won't miss missing out on time with that guy," Ino shudders. "He's so creepy Ten Ten, he has no eyebrows. I don't know anyone as stupid as to over-pluck."

"How on earth did we get onto this conversation," she sighs.

Sakura laughs. "Don't worry, we'll get there. The prince of asses is lending his car,"

"See, Ten Ten, you see what they've done to her!" Ino shrieks.

"He's driving us, and he got us tickets, can you at least pretend to be grateful?" Sakura frowns. "You know Ino, it doesn't hurt to be nice every now and then."

A soft knocking comes to the door. Ino grabs Ten Ten's arm, refusing to let her go. Rolling her eyes, Sakura slides the door open. Sasuke's already smirking, having listened in on their conversation. He extends his arm, gesturing for them to follow him out. Despite her earlier, impassioned statements, Ino's the first out the door. Ten Ten rolls her eyes and follows the hyper blonde out.

"They aren't always like that," Sakura tells him.

"Hn," he smirks.

She laughs. "Come on then, let's go,"

She takes his hand and pulls him, and he doesn't resist.

* * *

><p>"It's a left," Ino instructs though gritted teeth. "It clearly says left."<p>

The black car rolls to a stop. A tense black air of frustration hangs over the car.

"We need to go right," Sasuke growls. "I've been this way before, it's right."

"We'll be going onto a one-way street the wrong way!" Ino snaps. "You can't do that!"

"Alright," Ten Ten interjects, squeezing between the two. "We'll get out, and we'll walk. Sasuke, Ino, let me make this clear; you're _not_ too good for walking."

Seeing their reluctance to move, Sakura leans over and snatches the keys. She pushes the door open and she gets out, with Ten Ten following. Ino and Sasuke glare at each other before exiting the vehicle. They glance around the darkened alleyway cautiously.

"I think we've come to the wrong place, let's go home now," Ino suggests.

"It's a one-way street," Sasuke smirks at her, and she fumes.

Sakura's phone rings loudly. "I thought I told you already, you can't… Hmm, alright, I understand. Thanks,"

Sasuke nods to a black backstreet. "Let's go, it's this way,"

"You are kidding us, right?" Ino glares.

He doesn't respond, knowing that it'll only make her angrier. Sakura quickly skips to his side. He glances down at her, watching as she looks about warily. A smirk spreads across his face. He somewhat likes the strangely innocent child look about her now that she's somewhere unfamiliar. Loud splashing comes from behind them as Ino and Ten Ten rush to catch up. Sasuke grasps Sakura's arm firmly and looks ahead. He squints, searching for light, and it soon shows itself.

The group emerge onto another backstreet. To their right is a flickering street lamp. However, to their left is a door to what looks like a pub. In the small porch, the light buzzes. Above that is a great neon sign. The light from the sign burns their eyes. The building itself is crafted of red bricks, and is in no way a new build.

Ino turns to Sasuke. "You think we're going into that dump? Are you crazy?"

"You can stay out here if you want," he shrugs, not particularly caring. "We'll probably only be a couple of hours anyway."

"Sasuke, don't be so mean!" Sakura laughs, following him.

Ino shoots Ten Ten a burning, fierce glare. In response she shrugs and heads towards the building too. All Ino can do is gawk, mouth wide open in horror. She shakes her head and huffs. In the dim flickering light she can see that there's plenty of hiding places. Her mind instantly takes her to horror movies full of gangs and gore. Suddenly feeling intimidated, she races in after her friends.

On her way, she doesn't notice the eyes following her every move. Nor does she hear the soft _splash, splash, splash_ of that person trailing in her wake. She's already inside by the time the person emerges. She isn't who he's after anyway. He has no qualms with her; he's only there for a surveillance job. His duty is to spy on Sakura.

* * *

><p>A bored Ino huffs and kicks a wobbly chair leg. To almost everyone's surprise, Shikamaru jumps up just before it collapses. He turns, shooting her a glare and meanders over to another chair. This time he makes sure to stay away from her. Neji rolls his eyes at their antics, ignoring Himeko as she whines in his ear. In a dark corner of the bar, Ten Ten sits, watching them. Her eyes are full of unshed tears. She knows she shouldn't be watching them, but she can't tear her eyes away. It hurts her, piercing her shattered heart, even though he isn't pleased with Himeko's presence.<p>

"You're a good friend," Sasuke comments.

"Hm?" Sakura frowns at him.

He points to Ten Ten's lonely table. "You're so concerned that you can't even enjoy yourself,"

She smiles at him. "That's what friends are for. We look out for each other, and we support each other…" she watches Ten Ten, growing distant. "Who's your friend, the one who looks out for you?"

Sasuke turns, jolting her back into awareness. "You were right; I don't have anyone who cares about me. I don't have anyone like you do,"

She takes his right hand in both of hers, and looks into his eyes. "There are always people who care, Sasuke, but they aren't always in plain sight. Sometimes you have to look in places you wouldn't ever think to,"

She can see something stirring in his eyes. She struggles to stay composed as his appreciation becomes apparent in tiny gestures. A loud drum roll pulls them from their thoughts, and away from each other. Two dim lights turn to shine on the greasy red stage curtains. She sighs quietly in relief, keeping her gaze firmly ahead. It seems like she managed to get away with saying that to him. She feels so guilty about asking him, especially when she knows the answer. She freezes suddenly, casting her eyes over to her bag. There was a note that she wanted to pass onto Gaara's sister. It's too late for that now.

Ino slides into the seat next to her. "Don't worry Sakura, our hard work wasn't wasted; I gave her the note,"

"How did you get it, it was in my bag?" she whispers, incredulous.

Ino nods towards Sasuke. "He kept looking at your bag; I think he saw you put it in. Be glad I passed it on before he got his grubby hands on it,"

Sakura rolls her eyes at her friend's antics. Deep down, she wonders what she would do without them. One day she might have to find out. She's always known that. It's why she always dragged her friends to her house. She wanted to build memories in case she had to leave. It seems likely that will be leaving them soon to study further. She blinks away some stray tears as the curtains pull away.

"She…" Gaara's sister steps into the light. "She ain't real. She is a stranger. We have history, or don't you remember?"

A smaller light turns to her backing singers. - _Oh, she has it all, but is that really what you want?_

"She's made a fool out of you, and she's bringing you down. Oh boy, you're cold to the core," She turns and points to Neji. "Now rumour has it she ain't got your love and you know it."

The backing singers settle into their four word part. - _Mmm, rumour has it_

"I've heard that you're missing me. I guess that's why you're saying things you shouldn't be," she grins. "Like when we go out, when she ain't around. Haven't you heard the rumours?"

Ten Ten stares at her hands. There's no doubt in her mind that her friends have set her up. She knows that Neji won't be happy with this spectacle. She's sure that he'll yell at her and make her look like a fool. She looks up, glaring at Ino who catches her gaze and gives her a thumbs up. Then she looks over at Neji, his hands are fists on his lap. He's clearly furious, and beside him, Himeko is clearly oblivious. It makes her angry, for him to have chosen someone like Himeko over herself.

A loud trombone solo rings out. The overzealous musician has no idea that he's deafening the audience. Gaara's half-sister, Temari, hops off the stage. She winks at her audience, and the pubs regulars are putty in her hands. She laughs quietly and lifts the microphone to start singing again.

"You made a fool out of me, and I'll be bringing you down. You made my heart melt, but now I'm cold to my core. I'm the one you should be leaving her for," Temari signals to the band, turns and points at Neji. "Rumour has it she's the one you're leaving her for."

Neji follows Temari's eyes over to Ten Ten. A blush quickly covers her face and she tries to look away. No matter where she turns her gaze, his burning stare sears through her. Somewhat timidly, she looks back at him. As they watch each other from across the room, it finally dawns on Himeko that something isn't quite right. She clutches Neji's arm tightly, pouting at him. He pushes her away and storms out of the pub. Feeling a bit guilty for making him angry, Ten Ten quickly follows him out.

Temari laughs, clapping. "Good job everyone, take five,"

"You had this planned all along," Sasuke comments, not wanting to express his surprise.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Ino grins. "Oh! Temari,* you were great! I think you sing amazingly! Oh, you are so talented… I feel so jealous."

* * *

><p>"Wait, Neji, please slow down!" Ten Ten calls to him.<p>

He grits his teeth, and reluctantly slows for her. She jogs over to his side and takes a soft grip on his arm. He growls viciously, but doesn't push her away. She pauses to catch her breath and looks up at him. Her breath catches in her throat as she stares at him. The only time they were ever that close was a few weeks before they broke up. They had been sitting on a pier, and in the peace she had begun to fall asleep. She lets go and steps back from him, bowing in respect.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-sama, I didn't know that this would happen," she whispers, holding back tears.

He looks over her. This is how any person who isn't of noble blood is supposed to treat him. He looks away as that strange feeling grows in his heart again. He doesn't want to feel for her. He was told again and again that she's nothing but a commoner. He already feels guilt, and he doesn't want that list of feelings to grow. For the sake of his clan's place he can't afford to care about people as low as her.

"Stand up," he mutters. "… You look pathetic like that."

She forces a smile, her broken heart shattering. "I know; that's why it's Himeko instead of me. I know I'm low, and not worth your time, but you still gave me your time. I haven't been able to thank you for that. You helped me to make such fond memories. I owe you a lot, so to bother you now, I really am sorry,"

She quickly walks away. The tears have turned against her and now flow freely down her face. She refuses to sob, and make a noise to show how weak she is. It doesn't obey her wishes either. He grabs her hand, holding her gently. She waits for a moment, but only silence awaits her. She pulls out of his grip, walking back into the pub. It wasn't much, but he had never shown care for her before.

She pushes the second door open. Temari's talented vocals instantly greet her. Ten Ten catches Ino's worried expression and smiles, hurrying over. She knows the blonde won't stop bothering her for gossip for a long time.

* * *

><p>Sakura stares at a small brown parcel in her hands. "Are you having second thoughts?"<p>

She smiles, laughing humourlessly. "I don't think; I act… I always act,"

"It's good to know that we can trust you," the dark voice chuckles. "Until next we meet."

She turns the parcel delicately. Her eyes are fixated on it, but her eyes are dull. She caresses the wrapping and forces a smile. Suddenly she turns around and glares into the shadows. A soft _thump _emanates in the exact place that she's watching. She lowers the package, holding it behind her. Her expression starts to change, turning haughty and contemptuous.

"What do you want, blondie?" she glares.

A quiet laughing whispers and the person moves. "I was concerned about your worth, little blossom. You seem to have doubts about this, but remember, you're the one who wanted him gone," he pauses, and then laughs loudly. "Don't tell me you want to help that _stupid_ Uchiha? Oh, what's this? You're not answering me. I'm right aren't I; you want to help him… You care, don't you?"

She scoffs. "I wouldn't let Itachi know I said that, if I were you. Then again, no one would ever want to be something so stupid. You should leave now, before you make any more enemies,"

He chortles. "As you wish, but, I must admit, that last sentiment is a two-way street,"

She keeps her eyes fixed on the shadows for a few seconds. She exhales, relieved now that she's sure that he's gone. She walks backwards, making sure that he doesn't come back. The sound of a door closing drags her from her thoughts and paranoia. She turns around to see Sasuke coming towards her. She smiles, without having to feign it. The parcel is promptly shoved carelessly into her back pocket.

She walks over to him. "What are you doing out here; its cold,"

He frowns at her. "Then why are you out here?"

"Ten Ten is terrifying when she gets angry. I thought it was better to hide out here until she calms down,"

He wraps his jacket around her shoulders. "Good, because she isn't angry. You can come back in now, and we can get warm again,"

"You didn't have to come for me," she whispers.

He smirks. "What makes you think that I came for you?"

She smiles warmly. "You can't lie to me…"

She starts walking back to the pub, but he pulls her close to him. She doesn't have time to protest before he kisses her.*

As the two enjoy being close they let their guard down. That is why, as they might later insist, that they didn't realise they were being watched. The spy grits his teeth in anger and frustration. A deep, black hatred boils up inside his heart. His hatred engulfs him entirely and he stands abruptly. Now in the light, the person is clearly Sasori. He snarls and quickly takes his leave of them both…

**IMPORTANT Note: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I'm so late. I do have a good, valid reason, and that is… I'm getting a book published! Yay! To anyone who wants to get a book published, I highly recommend Author House.**

**So, yes, I'm sorry my fanfiction and fictionpress stories have fallen to the side. I promise that I'll be getting these chapters out as soon as possible now. You won't have to wait so long for another update; I swear on that.**

***Yes, they do know Temari. Think of it as bumping into someone at the village the square, or common green as we call it here. I'll go more in-depth next chapter, just you wait and see!**

***Large romantic / love scenes are not a part of my talent. My talent is tragic love that ends badly, and surprisingly, ****Wŭxiá. Oh how I love ****Wŭxiá...**

**Adele – Rumour Has It. It's a great song with cool sound to it. Like I mentioned before, I'll probably use up her ****entire album. Sorry to those who don't like her songs and music, but, hopefully you can understand why I've added them. They correspond well with this story, and it isn't because of favourite this, or favourite that. Adele is a great singer, but in no way is she my favourite.**


	12. Announcement

Don't Hold Your Breath – Announcement

Look down if you want a preview.

I can't find a song for the chapter that you were expecting. I asked on Yahoo if anyone knew a song that was suitable, but my question was deleted, and I'm left without options. If any of you can help, please offer a song that revolves around sadness, regret and / or guilt. One of the answers that I remember was Alanis Morrisette 20/20, but I don't find that it suits my story. I'm also going to use Already over by Red and Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger later on, so if you want to help, please don't suggest that.

I also want to mention that I'm slowing my updates for this story. It's so hard for me to find songs that will fit with my desired storyline, and it's unfair to make other people wait for so long. I will probably update this story once in two cycles of my update list. I'm very sorry, but if I can make it for two updates in the two cycles then I will. I'm very sorry for doing this to you.

_Preview –_

The stars were bright as they began to glow in the early stages of the far off sunset. Sakura has always found that beauty is one of the most calming of creations, but it fails to sooth her worries tonight. She sighs, hunching over the balcony railings. No matter what she does those thoughts are always lingering in the recesses of her mind. The guilt refuses to be silenced and locked away.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke frowns.

She keeps her back to him. "I'm watching the sunset… and thinking,"

"What happened to 'fighting for those I care for'?" Sasuke stops at her side. "Hinata came back, you're meant to be bubbly and annoying."

She casts him a quick glance. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm grateful for your concern, but this has nothing to do with you… It has nothing to do with last night either,"

She brushes against his arm and quickly takes her leave. At first he watches her go, but he quickly brushes all thoughts of her actions aside. He doesn't have time to be thinking of her; not after the letter he had received. He's determined to work it all out, but, if he hadn't been so lost in his thoughts he might have gotten his first clue. Sakura, standing beneath the doorframe peers at him. Her viridian eyes are piercing with sorrow, and a solitary tear slips down her face.


	13. Someday

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**Warning of violence in section 3. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with it.**_

Don't Hold Your Breath

The stars were bright as they began to glow in the early stages of the far off sunset. Sakura has always found that beauty is one of the most calming of creations. However, tonight it fails to soothe her worries. She sighs, hunching over the balcony railings. No matter what she does those thoughts are always lingering in the recesses of her mind. The guilt refuses to be silenced and locked away. She doesn't know whether or not she wants to be glad of such feelings.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke frowns.

Her back remains facing him. "I'm watching the sun set… and thinking,"

"What happened to 'fighting for those I care for'?" Sasuke asks, appearing at her side. "Hinata has finally returned; you're meant to be bubbly and cheerful and _annoying_."

She casts him a quick glance. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm grateful for your concern, but this doesn't concern you… It has nothing to do with last night either,"

Her arm brushes against his as she starts to walk away. At first he watches her go carefully, taking in her every movement, but he soon relaxes. He brushes away all thoughts of her actions. He doesn't have time to be thinking of her; not after the letter that he received. He's determined to work it all out and to set things straight again. If he hadn't been so consumed by his own worries, he might just have gotten his first clue.

Sakura pauses at the doorway. She nervously glances over her shoulder at him. The vivid colours of the sunset set his silhouette aglow. She could almost smile at him if it weren't for the situation. Her viridian eyes are piercing with soulful sorrow. Lost in her emotions, a single solitary tear breaks free. It slips down her face as she struggles not to burst into tears there and then. She would cry if she thought that she could get away with it. However, he can't know what she has planned. She can't risk him learning something of her plans so she reluctantly leaves.

_You're sometimes right, sometimes wrong_

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Neji asks; his voice like ice shards.<p>

"I was passing by…" Ten Ten replies. "Then I got lost."

He sighs irritably and runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "How can you get lost? The layout is simple,"

"You've lived here since you born," Ten Ten retorts. "Besides, it's only ever easy if you already know."

He pushes off of the meditation matt. He isn't likely to gain calmness and clarity with her around so he's going to attempt something that he hasn't done before. With purposeful steps he strides over to her and grasps her by the shoulders. Her eyes widen in shock. He starts pushing her backwards.

"What are you doing?" she exclaims, aghast.

"Forcibly removing you," he replies, monotonously.

She grips his wrists tightly. "I'm more than capable of showing myself out!"

His grip only tightens in response. He exerts extra force as he removes her. Neji isn't at all the type to condone the use of violence or force against women. In fact, he's the type who would take action against those who do. This exertion of force, show of power, or whatever you like to call it is not entirely his fault. He is the one pushing her, but he's lost deeply in his thoughts. Thoughts that range from the topic of why he isn't letting to go to why he hasn't released her from his grip. _Do I want to keep holding her?_

After successfully removing her from the room Neji finds himself at a loss. He looks at her, finding her to be extremely annoyed, and thankfully not rubbing her wrists. His right eye twitches in annoyance. Concern for her well-being has sprung up and it annoys him to no end. He reaches for the door to slam it shut in her face.

"Well, what have we here?" Sasuke smirks. "Did that sing song evoke feelings in you, Hyūga."

"None of your business, _Uchiha_," Neji sneers and slides the door closed.

"Hn… How are you?" Sasuke asks, a touch of curiosity lingering in his voice. "Are you well?"

"I'm alright," Ten Ten responds, suspicious. "What's with the casual politeness? What do you want?"

"I was wondering how you pulled off a favour like that from Gaara's sister," Sasuke replies, nonchalantly.

"She's an old acquaintance; we met her when we went to the park…" Ten Ten frowns at him. "She was tending to an injured plant, recording its data, and she beckoned us over when she saw that we were curious. The rest is history."

Sasuke nods in approval at the answer. He starts to make his way back to his room. Temari is well known for being unruly and disobedient. She often snuck out, disobeyed orders, and abandoned the servants sent to protect her and ensure her safety. Hiashi had once called her _unmarriable_ and she dislocated his jaw in response. That was the best day of his young life. The look on Hiashi's face had been priceless.

"Stop right there!" Ten Ten snaps, her tone demanding and unwavering. "Do you think that I'm stupid?"

He smirks, turning to her. "I think that you confronting Neji is to be encouraged. He's too high on his horse anyway,"

She scowls. "Not like that! I mean your reason for talking to me. You have something else to ask me so I suggest you get on with it!"

Sasuke chuckles, delighted with her antics. "Patience woman, patience… I had meant to ask you what Sakura is like. What food is her favourite, what colour does she like most? She makes me curious,"

Ten Ten beams, understanding the underlying meaning. "Well, I can tell you her entire life story if you've got an hour or two to spare,"

_Everybody knows that you're trying_

_Everybody knows that you're alright_

* * *

><p><em>The past is the past<em>

_The past has made you now_

The hallways are silent. The light is dim and comes from the slivers of light that find cracks in the doors and walls. The hallways are confusing enough in the light but they can be absolutely treacherous at night. However, this person doesn't seem to care about it. The person sometimes moves from side to side in an attempt to stay in the shadows.

"Tired?"

"I'm fine,"

"Then why are you walking around in the dark, Sakura? Have you forgotten what I taught you about creating light?"

She looks away. The words were on the tip of his tongue, she knows. He was going to ask why she isn't with her treasured friends. It's true that Hinata has returned, and it's true that she should be with her, but it isn't that simple. Nothing is simple to her anymore. She almost regrets making the journey to this place. She regrets ever seeing _him_. He's caused her a lot of grief.

"Why don't you return to your room? I'm sure you have plenty of things to be discussing with those girls," he sounds unhappy.

"Sasori, you know I love you," she whispers. "I just wish that you'd understand that I love them too. They're like sisters to me, no matter your opinion of them."

A quick gasp escapes her as she realises what she's done. The perfect bait – and she's fallen for it like a fool.

"You should go back to them then," Sasori urges.

"I will, but I want to clear my mind first," she replies, nonchalantly.

A loud _thud!_ rings out as her back collides with the wall. She bites down on her lip to distract her from the throbbing pain in her back. As the waves of pain begin flowing away she looks up. Sasori is leaning over her, his eyes cold and cruel. She looks into his eyes, desperately searching for the brother that she's used to. There isn't a single trace of kindness in his eyes. She cowers into the wall in fear.

"The _nobles_ are our enemy. What about that don't you understand?" he snarls, gripping her wrists with enough strength to bruise. "Have you forgotten everything that I told you; everything that I spent time teaching you?"

"I'm not dumb," she protests, wincing from his painful grip. "I'm old enough to make decisions for myself!"

He slaps her. "You really are stupid. You can't even stick to your own plans. If you try to assassinate someone you don't go and change your mind! Don't think for one moment that I don't know why either,"

He storms off, having said what he came to. She chokes back a quiet sob. Her knees buckle and she collapses. Small whimpers and other pitiful sounds escape her. She curls up into a small ball. Tears stream down her face. Some are from fear and others are from disappointing her brother. His tough façade wasn't enough to hide the disappointment and disapproval in her eyes. More than anything else the tears are from confusion. She's never allowed someone she set her sights upon to escape before. _Sasuke – who is he?_ she wonders miserably.

_You're suffering right now_

_It's only proof that you're in love_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately getting my book published. Anyway, I'm sorry to those who I've offended with this chapter. I only included this because he's part of a gang and is therefore a part of a violent culture. Even when they were young he was a part of the 'gang' and has grown up with violence so he's used to it. He's also doing it to try and scare her out of being merciful to her target – Sasuke.**

**Anyway, I hope I didn't offend you too much. Thank you for reading.**

**The song is U-Kiss. It's called Someday. I love this song. I think it is amazing and I'm only sorry that I couldn't fit in more of the lyrics…**


	14. Who Painted The Moon Black

Don't Hold Your Breath

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hinata asks quietly.

Sakura flinches as she jolts from her thoughts. She forces a startled laugh to mask her true feelings. Her hands fidget nervously at the intrusion to her thoughts. She forces herself to smile and half-turns to her waiting friends.

"I'm fine," she giggles. "I was just wondering how we ever survived without you."

"Yea!" Ino exclaims, throwing her arms around Hinata. "You're so sweet! You're our little angel!"

Sakura quickly turns her back to them once more as Ino and Ten Ten begin to tease Hinata mercilessly. She slips into the vanity chair and sets about collecting the necessary make-up. Her eyes remain intently fixated on the piles of cosmetics. She daren't look to the bruise on her face for fear of the memory of her brother's actions. She swipes the brush over the foundation and starts applying it as quickly as she can. The wound is almost entirely hidden when a loud knocking comes to the door.

She drops the cosmetics in fright. Ino sighs melodramatically and jumps up from the springy bed. She wanders over to the door and grudgingly opens it. Sakura quickly evens the foundation and stands up to take over before Ino starts a fight. However, she only makes it a few paces before Ino slams the door on their visitor's foot. Sakura sighs exhaustedly as the two instantly start yelling at one another. She can't believe how immature they are.

"Ino, enough, we're _guests_ if you remember?" Sakura sighs.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting this freak in!" Ino shrieks.

Sakura shakes her head in exasperation at their antics and makes her way over. Sasuke clearly isn't willing to move on his own and she has a feeling that he hasn't come for any of the others. Ino grasps her arm tightly as she reaches the door and hisses in her ear.

"You're leaving _now_? We've just got our Hinata back and you're going off with _that thing_?"

"I'm sorry,"

Sakura plucks Ino's hand away from her arm. She passes her friend and flashes Sasuke a reassuring smile. He starts to make his way to wherever it is that he plans on taking her but Sakura isn't as free to leave. Ino pushes her out and snaps.

"Have fun with him, you _traitor_," and with that the door is slammed shut.

Sakura stares at the closed door sorrowfully. She doesn't want to be torn between her friends and Sasuke - even though he's still her target. She starts towards the door but soon decides not to try and speak to them through the door.

_Have you seen how hard I've tried not to show the pain within?_

_Did you see as you turned away from me?_

* * *

><p>"… It was a cold night," Sasuke muses thoughtfully before addressing his companion. "What about you?"<p>

Sakura flinches at the question. She was lost in her thoughts once more and if he had turned just a little more then she would be in trouble. She turns the pocket knife in her hand and slips it back into her pocket. Then she leans forward and peers down at him from her perch on the tree branch.

"It was a summer's night," she eventually replies, settling back against the trunk. "The crickets were beginning to come out and the sky was blood red. The place stunk of petrol and then it got worse… Then he was gone. Just like that it was all over. No goodbye, no nothing, just a departure."

Sasuke nods his head thoughtfully. "Who was that?"

"My brother…" Sakura whispers, resting her head on her arms.

Rustling sounds are evoked beneath her perch but she doesn't notice. Her eyes are far-away and lost in a time that is now long since passed that she still can't forget. A hand rests on her wrist and she recoils in fright. Her eyes flit to the side and she relaxes when she sees that it's only Sasuke. He takes a step closer until his face is level with hers despite the difference in terrain level and her being stooped over.

"It's alright," he tells her.

She sits up. "You can't tell me that… You still miss your brother; you know that it won't be alright,"

He rests his forehead against hers and she blushes profusely. "It's starting to get better,"

Faintly, she recognises the feeling of his hand enclosing hers. The warmth barely registers in her mind as she stares into his eyes; he isn't lying. If it were anyone else she would have laughed wholeheartedly and pushed them away. She could have had some protection if it was someone else but her heart is laid bare. Sakura doesn't want to feel like this. She's tried fighting it for days and days now and it's done her no good. Her eyes drift closed and she tries to clear her mind. No matter what happens he's still her target, her victim, and that _cannot_ change.

His breath tickles her face. She opens her eyes again and he smirks. A joke is already on his lips but he doesn't speak it. Instead he helps her down from her trusty branch. As soon as her feet are firmly on the ground he takes her other hand in his. He starts to lead her back into the mansion and all she can do is stare. This has never happened before. She has never been weak towards a target in her life and yet he's changing all of that. He stops at the door.

"Hiashi is probably throwing a fit because I'm late," he smirks, feeling oddly proud of himself.

"You're late for Hiashi?" she gasps.

"You were right, and it is fun to annoy him," he chuckles before lapsing into unfamiliar territory as he walks away. "You know, you and I should start seeing each other more."

She allows a brilliantly bright and natural smile to grace her lips just before he vanishes from sight. She struggles to withhold a giddy giggle. However, as soon as she can no longer see him her smile vanishes. She slowly turns to look at the small garden area and frowns. He's invisible but she knows that he's there.

"I'm sorry," she says and flees.

_Our world held the darkest night_

_Not a star in sight_

_Just as I walk away from you_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I apologise if you didn't. Really, I mean it, thank you so, so, so much for reading this. I know I'm never obvious but this… This is just somehow **_**right**_**. You're probably not thinking that but something in this feels good the way that it is.**

**Hip-Hip-Hooray! Hayley Westenra and Who Painted the Moon Black.**


	15. No Boy, No Cry

Don't Hold Your Breath

The sky is dark and thunder rumbles unhappily. Flashes of brilliance reveal themselves momentarily before vanishing into oblivion. Sakura lowers her gaze to the floor panels. Lying an inch from her hand is a kunai made from obsidian. She had been looking over it earlier and the blood from her inspection is still flowing from her palm. She turns her head so she doesn't have to look at it. The memory of holding the blade too tightly replays itself through her mind and she hunches over.

The sound of someone quietly approaching her room rings in the still emptiness. Sakura rises and stows the weapon away in her back pocket. She snatches a pair of fingerless gloves from nearby and pulls them on. The fresh wound sends pain throbbing through her arm in protest but she ignores it. The door opens and Sakura looks at the visitor questioningly. There is no response and she places her hands on her hips with a sigh.

"I thought I made my feelings clear?" she tells him.

"You did," Naruto replies grimly, and settles himself on the nearest chair. "I thought you knew me better than that… You might want to close the door."

"I suppose that's disappointing for both of us," she replies nonchalantly, but obeys. "What is it that's troubling you? Have you run out of ramen? You know you've been told to cut down, it really isn't-"

"That's not it!" he yells, glaring at her. "Why now? Tell me that at least after all these years of lies. Why have you chosen them?"

"You make it sound like there was an inner debate involved," she tells him unhappily. "The answer was clear all along. It wasn't a real choice because I always knew where I stood. If you knew what was good for you then you wouldn't make such snap judgements. You can't talk about the Akatsuki like it's a simple street gang. Don't you at least know that?"

He leaps to his feet. "So it was all a lie? All of our friendship and your promises are nothing but lies? You really have no… How can you have no loyalty to us?"

"You never had a chance of gaining my loyalty. You never had to believe what I told you. You were stupid enough to believe me; this mess is because of your carelessness. Don't blame me," Sakura tells him, mockingly. "You nobles really think highly of yourselves, don't you? Maybe it's time someone taught you to be grounded."

Naruto storms out with a final parting sentiment. "You didn't have to lie to Sasuke…"

The door slams shut and she flinches at the sound. A shiver runs up her spine and she tries to ignore it. On instinct, she wraps her arms around herself. Her expression is one of disbelief but her eyes reflect sorrow and slight guilt. She looks around the deserted room and tears pool in her eyes. She hastily wipes them away and goes back to the window seat. This time, instead of a kunai, she grabs onto a teddy bear.

_Humans aren't important_

_Tomorrow is of no relevance_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Sakura?" Hinata asks, worriedly. "You can always tell us if something's wrong."<p>

Sakura blinks in surprise. For a moment the entire world had seemed to warp into nothing but blackness. She had been so lost in her own thoughts and trivialities that she forgot that she wasn't alone. The white trellis's that surround the café that have beautiful plants with pale petals are the first thing that comes into focus. She blinks again and this time looks to Hinata. It takes a little bit longer before her friend settles into focus and she wonders how deeply her mind had wandered into its own labyrinth.

She laughs. "I know that. I can always trust you guys. I'm just going back early, you don't have to worry about me like this. I promise you that I'm fine,"

"Well, if you're sure…" Ino frowns. "You are still meeting us for dinner, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sakura beams.

"The World Food Plaza on the actual town plaza. I'm guessing that you won't get lost," Ten Ten says.

Sakura takes Ten Ten's hands in hers. "I'm not a child. I won't throw a temper tantrum and lose my way. You don't have to call the police to look for me because I'm not a ditzy blonde like Ino who somehow manages to lose her way every time we go to the shopping centre that we _always_ go to. Calm down and have a good time. I'll probably be there before all of you,"

"You're mean," Ino whines, pushing her away.

Sakura laughs and walks out. She gives them a quick wave and Ino shoos her in response. However, once she's out of their sight her laughter stops. She clutches her bag's strap so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Her lips settle into a grim line. Her eyes dart around the street and she veers to the left and into an alleyway. She pries a cloak out of her bag and slips it on. The latch fastens securely around her neck and she leaps up onto one of the emergency fire stairs that wind up the side of apartments.

She climbs up onto the third floor and slides in via the partially opened window. The vast room seems empty to untrained eyes and ears but Sakura knows better than to dismiss the chilly air. In the shadows people turn to glower and glare at her. Her reputation with the Uchiha heir has caused her a lot of trouble and this is the final culmination of it all. Her heart is weighed down with guilt but she daren't let it overtake her. She's strong and smart – more than capable of kicking them to Timbuktu – and she's dealt with all of them before.

"How nice of you to join us," one hisses. "We thought you had decided not to partake in our _business_ ventures anymore."

"Shut up," she glares. "I could take you in two minutes. You've never been able to act out what you ramble on about anyway."

"Is that all, miss Haruno, we'd like to get down to business now," Pein growls.

"As you wish," she replies, electrical excitement lingering in her voice.

Pein starts his usual spiel of why they're gathered and why they shouldn't disobey or stray from the Akatsuki. From her place in the formation Sakura diligently _pretends_ to listen to his every word. The meetings were never of interest to her and she doesn't want to partake in the boring heart of their matters. She keeps her eyes focused on Pein; she doesn't need to look to know that her brother isn't present. He hasn't been near her since their spat. She still isn't used to the feel of wearing make-up.

"Do I make myself clear?" Pein asks; his voice rumbling with dominance.

A chorus of agreements ring throughout the abysmal room. The group begin their trek to the window and cram themselves out. Then they each make their way to the rooftops via the stairs. Sakura waits for most of the others to leave first. Her eyes are shining with amusement as she awaits her turn. Zatsu is, in reality, a highly esteemed doctor – the best in the country. However, it is rare to find someone who knows that he steals corpses from the mortuary for experimentation and no one knows why he does it either. Kakuzu is an internationally renowned business man who has great leverage over the world's stock markets. He could destroy the economy and leave millions to beg on street corners with a click of his fingers.

Sakura follows them up onto the rooftops. They're going to cause some chaos in the city's lower section. The organisations aura of darkness is cleverly concealed by the darkening sky and the threat of a storm. Sakura falters as she catches a glimpse of someone on the ground watching her. Causing chaos isn't a necessary part of their monthly meeting so she quickly makes her way down. As she draws closer to the person she can tell that it's Naruto.

"Are you really that desperate?" she asks.

"I'm here to give you a second chance," he replies, solemnly. "If they find out that you're involved with the Akatsuki they'll kill you. For the sake of the past I'll give you a second chance."

"The past was a lie," she retorts, sharply.

"It was a past that brought happiness. Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, all of us were happy with the lie so I'm going to keep you safe as long as you keep lying," Naruto turns his back to her. "Sasuke's looking for you. You can stall your task for the sake of lie, can't you?"

_Don't sell your dreams to fears in this pointless world_

_Never forget the truths and the lies_

_We're too young to die_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint you. This will be the last chapter for a while. I have to work on my novel The Rivers of Life so my attention will be on that. I'll be uploading one-shots throughout my chapter story absence. Thank you for your attention and your time.**

**- No Boy, No Cry by Stance Punks. (Naruto opening 6)**


	16. Cold Wind Blows

Don't Hold Your Breath

Sakura stares across the small garden area. Sasuke is standing at the top of the stairs. He almost looked surprised when he first saw her - not anymore. His expression has become unreadable. His eyes are endless pits of oblivion. She can too easily imagining drowning in their inky depths. A part of her whispers that it's a sign but she crushes the small voice. Her emerald eyes flicker to her left. Her brother is sitting on the roof. He's watching her with a fierce intensity. She focuses on Sasuke once more, smiles, and slowly strides over to him.

"I am sorry," she explains.

"I don't have any reason to forgive you. You aren't even worth feeling for," he replies monotonously.

She stops in front of him. "You're very loyal to Naruto. He has no idea how lucky he is to have someone stand with him," he frowns at her and she suppresses the urge to question him. "Very few people ever truly experience that. I hope that he's grateful for you."

He stares at her in silence. The hollow air seems to tremble but she can't tell who from. The slightest of sounds comes from the roof and she resists looking in her brother's direction. Hatred bubbles in her heart for Sasuke: Sasori is very unforgiving and her chances to earn forgiveness will be few.

Sasuke cups her face. "What happened to you?"

She tries to pry his hand away to no avail. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Your make-up is coming off," he glowers. "Who cut your face? Was it Hiashi?"

Her jaw falls slack. She takes a deep breath. Her heart palpitates painfully against her chest but she barely feels it. Her entire body becomes numb. The only untainted entity is Sasuke's concerned expression. She bursts into a run and flees down the hallway before he can stop her. Her tears blind her vision.

_It's easy to say why you returned_

_Through it all nothing changed_

_You hate the hurt but love the game_

* * *

><p>Sakura listens to the running of the shower water in the next room. Ten Ten and Hinata have left to get snacks. The movie is lying on the lumpy mattress. The door is slightly ajar and though the room is large but she feels suffocated. Her eyes sting with tears that have wanted to fall since her encounter with Sasuke. She had let a handful of them fall but no more. Her stubborn resistance has created this vast discomfort. It makes her want to break down and end the façade but she knows her task. She's never failed a mission before and has no plans to begin doing so.<p>

In desperation she snatches her satchel and tears it open. Her hands claw at the denim fabric desperately until they find her mobile. She kicks her satchel back to where it was before and races through her contact numbers until the correct one appears. Her breath catches in her throat and she presses the dial button. She presses it to her ear fearfully.

"Hello,"

"…"

"Hello,"

"… How are you?"

"You didn't call me for small talk,"

"I didn't… I… I'm undercover…"

"You shouldn't have called,"

"… I know, but this… I need your help…"

"Assistance is frowned upon,"

"Then just talk,"

"My number is low on your contacts,"

"I don't need a decoy. I just want to hear your voice…"

"This is inappropriate,"

"I don't care. If someone knows you don't have to silence him*. If someone says something then say something back. You just need to talk, I'll listen…"

As Sakura curls up on the mattress Hinata had dragged in she doesn't notice the person watching her. His expression is of a professional. He's spied on many others before her and will do to many others after her. He takes a mental note of her expression and tangible desperation. If he didn't know any better, he would have say that she's lost. He slowly draws into the shadows moments before Hinata and Ten Ten's voices drift down the hall.

The spy waits until the girls have disappeared into the room. His white teeth gleam with delight against the darkness. He scurries along the hall quietly. He withdraws a sharp red coloured item in the shape of a stick. His expression contorts viciously with delight. He has all that he needs.

_I'll live this way until my dying day_

_I'm a cold soul_

_I'll always walk on my own_

* * *

><p>The door slams as Naruto charges out of the room. Neji and Shikamaru give him strange looks as he passes. He doesn't care anymore. She hasn't changed but he doesn't want to break the lie. Until the moment that the lie is broken he can continue to fool himself. He wants to know who she really is but the lie is one of his best friends. At one time, when the Uchiha's were abroad, he felt closer to Sakura. She kept him grounded with bright smiles and stupid jokes. They were too young to be tainted: he's sure of that.<p>

A huddle of servants squeal as he shoves past them. Plates and dishes fall to the ground noisily. He doesn't glance back. He has to find her. He has to know. There's only one person who can give him the truth and he won't leave without it. As he storms around a corner he skids to a halt, surprised. Sakura is leaning on the balustrade. The rising winds are whipping her hair across her face. She looks sad, distant and utterly alone. From various reflections he's learned how a broken person looks.

He approaches her hesitantly. She doesn't react so he leans over the balustrade next to her. His eyes turn to the sky. The view is of a shifting grey sea spraying droplets of water every now and then. A storm is approaching.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asks.

"You're determined. You wanted to research my past. How could I have stopped you?" she murmurs, subdued.

"Why haven't you left by now? If you're so sure that you're our enemy then why are you still here?" he frowns.

She glances at him, smiling falsely. "I don't know. I have a mission. It's easier to complete here, but… Naruto, am I lying?"

"I don't know you," he whispers honestly.

Sakura nods in agreement. Her eyes grow more dull and her lips curve downwards. She becomes frighteningly still. Her mind, working slowly, eventually recovers something worthy of speech. She intertwines their fingers.

"Do you remember when we first met? You were so foolish. The girls were crazy. I only wanted a moment of peace… It was a nice day," she takes a deep breath. "I remember it just as well as July 17th. It was warm then too. My house was quiet for once. I thought that I could have a lot of fun on a quiet day, but that day… I lost him. I didn't think it was possible to hate him. A part of me still feels like that. I'm a fool. I should never have listened to him. He _knew_ they were there. I've only just realised…"

Naruto turns her in his direction. "What are you talking about? Who is he? Is he the one who's hurting you?"

She brushes his hands away. "Tell Sasuke to watch his back. Gaara was my mistake. Tell him that I'll atone for what I've done,"

She starts to walk away when Naruto's eyes widen. "_They_? He led you to Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten, didn't he?"

She strides away from him with ease. Each step lingers in the rapidly cooling air. She quickly wipes away a single tear from her left eye. The moment it leaves her pace and attitude change. Her expression moulds into one of seriousness.

_As cold as the wind blows_

_Ask me why and I won't know_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. The songs are becoming harder to find. I decided that to make this (upload order) work I needed to update once every two rotations. Then, I realised how unhappy I was with life, with school, with everything... and I had to leave for a long time. A part of me wanted to die but I'm better now and I'll be making things far better than ever before! Thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter.**

**Song – **Cold Wind Blows by Eminem. I was struggling to find a song and the first page of the lyric video looked appropriate. I don't condone swearing unless one of your limbs is being hacked off with a blunt hand saw.

_* I've bought a grammar book! I know, I know, I'm very strange, but upon reading the introductory prologue I learned that 'he' can encompass 'she' as well. Feminists tried to 'fix' that by substituting 'they', 'them' and 'their' but it's really clumsy and messy - especially as I wrote '_If some_**one**_ knows you don't have to silence him'._ One isn't compatible with they and I wanted to say this because I'm really, really happy that I learned something new! Yay!_


	17. October

Don't Hold Your Breath

Sakura stands opposite Sasuke. The silence is deafening. She averts her gaze, a faint blush deepening across her cheeks. She's all too aware of the suitcase at her feet. She snuck past the guards, her friends, the nobles and even Naruto. Sasuke, however, is far different to them all – she's always known that. She should have known that he would be the one to catch her.

"I thought you were sorry," he says.

"I am. I shouldn't have run away that day. You're a lovely person," she replies; refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm a lovely person? Is that why you wouldn't agree to seeing me more? Is that why you're running away now?" he glowers.

She looks into his eyes. "I need to clear my head. I care about you, don't ever doubt that, don't dare, but… This place isn't good for me. If I stay then I'll go crazy. I've told you about my home where the roof dips in the middle and you can always smell petrol even after all these years. Do you really believe that I can stay in a place like this? Besides, we both know that this isn't a permanent arrangement,"

He remains silent. His gaze lowers to the cracked ground. The back gate was never cared for quite as well as the grand front entrance. Few people came this way. It's mostly by chance that they've met tonight.

Sasuke flinches slightly. The sound of the suitcase scraping against the concrete reverberates in his mind. Then it falls chillingly silent as she lifts it. Her quiet footsteps lead her to the taxi. She unloads her belongings into it. The sounds pierce his mind. He doesn't know what to do. The sound of approach stirs him from his daze. He blinks and re-surfaces from his thoughts. Sakura smiles up at him and places a small kiss on his cheek.

As she tries to walk away he grabs her wrist. "Don't go…"

"Don't change who you are for me. Don't become someone _better_ for me. Don't resist who you are; it's all that you have that is truly your own," she warns, her eyes filling with tears once more. "I can't stay so don't expect anything good of me. I have my own life to lead. We _will_ meet again."

He pulls her towards him. "I don't want you to leave. I will have what I want this time,"

She sighs reluctantly and turns around in his arms. Her eyes search his and find only sincerity. It's taken a lot for him to be so open. She doesn't want to hinder his recovery from his brother's departure.

_I surrender_

_You give me strength_

* * *

><p>The hallways seem to be full of watchful gazes. Eyes peer out from all directions. Gaara scowls as he stalks the darkest of halls. His footsteps are nearly silent on the old wooden floorboards. Then he pauses. His head rises and he starts walking again. His pace is faster now. He hastens to the opening at the end of the hall. A small courtyard faces him. Naruto is leaning against the tree. In his hands is a large bag of sand that slowly is emptying itself from a small hole in the bottom.<p>

Naruto's eyes flicker upwards. "Quid pro quo,"

"What do you want?" Gaara glowers.

He holds the bag outwards. "You have a deal with Sakura. Give me your task in return for sating your fetish,"

"Don't call it that," Gaara approaches slowly. "Why do you think I'll tell you anything?"

Naruto's eyes widen. "You're not going to deny it?"

He smirks sadistically. "Your resourcefulness is your only strength. Weaklings like you aren't meant to be here but your research ensures your place,"

Naruto's jaw clenches tightly. He roughly throws the bag of sand at the opposing wall. It thumps mutely before tumbling to the ground. Gaara tries to remain still. However, a brief wrinkle of displeasure flits across his brow.

"I-" Gaara falls silent.

Naruto dangles another bag of sand temptingly. "I said, 'quid pro quo',"

Gaara glares fiercely but nods once in agreement. "What do you want?"

Naruto's expression becomes blank. "I told you. I'll give you all the sand you want. I'll even buy you a Caribbean island if that's what it takes… Now, tell me what she wanted you to do,"

Gaara frowns. "Forget about sand. Take me away from here. Put me somewhere that she won't find me and we have a deal,"

Naruto frowns, suddenly curious and anxious. "Of course,"

The pale, ethereal light of dusk paints the world a shade of light sapphire. Gaara feigns distraction for a long moment. His eyes stare at the ground. His forehead is wrinkled with deep concentration.

Then, suddenly, his unwillingness vanishes. "I was told to research Uchiha, Sasuke and wait for her letter. At the arrival of the letter I was to send him to the Akatsuki to be killed,"

_I'll walk away from you_

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em> are the words on the tip of her tongue. Sakura knows from experience how easily she can lie. She can spin a whole tale from thin air without flinching. Sasori taught her that before he abandoned her to join the Akatsuki. Despite it being such a cruel trait, she cherishes her skill. Sasori is still the one she loves most. Her brother, despite the violence, despite the abandonment, is her choice. She lives to please him, to be of use to him.

"I'm sorry!" she yells.

Sasori glowers at her over his shoulder. "Why should I believe you? You're just going to run to your friends again,"

She shakes her head. "I won't, I'm staying here! I'll never go back again!"

Something smashes against the concrete floor. Sasori storms over to her. The furious glint in his eyes tells her to retreat but her legs won't move. She can feel her control slipping further and further away. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. The world twirls but she remains fixated on his eyes; his cold, cruel, unfeeling eyes. She knows that he wants her to speak but she can't find the words. He slaps her as punishment for her silence.

"I will win…" she whispers from her place on the ground, her gaze fixed on the floor. "Sasori, I will win. Please, believe me. I'll win for us. All of this will be over, I _swear_! This is just, it's a… Sasori? Sasori, don't go! Don't leave me!"

He ignores her desperate pleas and the sound of tears in her voice. He ignores their blood bond, their relation and all the feelings that he should have but doesn't. His footsteps echo loudly in the cold, old building. The iron door swings, creaking all the way. The sound of its closing is surprisingly loud and is followed closely by crying. Sakura lies on the ground with her head in her hands. The dust which drifts through the air offers more warmth than Sasori ever could.

As the tears stream down her face a soft flutter of a sound arises. A warm and thick fabric lands on her shoulders only moments later. She jolts upright in fright and turns to find Itachi standing over her. Her sobs grow suddenly louder and she buries her face in her hands. Her shoulders quake with the force of her sobs. Her voice is lost to her sorrow despite the urge to scream that comes with Itachi placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Her throat aches, burning with the need to scream at him to stop. His brother will die so she can reclaim her brother's love. He should be condemning her. She wouldn't even blame him if he set her alight for her actions, but this isn't what she wants – or needs.

He speaks quietly in case more comrades are nearby. "I can see it in his eyes. He does love you, but he has just as much to prove as you do. Maybe he has even more…"

She whimpers. "Why are you even here? You're too good for all this,"

He steps back, becoming solemn once more. "No, I'm not,"

Her head snaps up, then. With wide, frightened eyes she stares after him. Her lips form his name but no sound is made. The cruelty of her comrades, the harshness of her tasks and her undeniable weakness bring another sob. She cups her face with both of her hands in shame. She isn't the only one to suffer at the hands of life, of time and the lives of others. She's no better than them and her weakness is a constant, unwanted reminder of what they can't afford to do themselves – break down.

_In my sorrow I forget my truths_

_This suffering devours my strength_

_This pain which has bled me dry now brings me to my feet_

_I will never forsake_

**Author's Note: Yes, there's another bit of violence. I can't say that I'm too distraught about doing that. I'm actually quite glad for that. Writing that gave me a sense of release from all the things that I've sealed within myself. You know when you know that you're a bad person, a really bad person, but you lock all of that away in the hopes of redemption? No… That's very good. Doing that only makes everything build up over time until you either explode or shatter. I tend to go more for shattering, but I always stop myself before I truly damage myself. What do you think of Sakura in accordance to that? Do you think she took her sorrow too far? No matter how one may try to clamber back to being 'all right' or 'fine', even possibly 'good', there's no guarantee that such a thing can happen.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed this. I apologise if you're dissatisfied.**

**Song** _– October. This is sung by Evanescence who – I'm sure – is my favourite band. I really love this song and I've gotten a lot of strength from listening._


End file.
